


Nice and Cozy

by buttered_baguette



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: German pet names, I Tried, Jacob is the best baker, M/M, a bit OOC, asexual albus dumbledore, blunt newt, dramatic gellert, gellert is still an ass but repects newts opinions, tired newt, we stan vinda rosier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_baguette/pseuds/buttered_baguette
Summary: What would happen if Newt was growing increasingly tired of his fellow wizards - mainly the Aurors?Set at the beginging of the second movie, Newt has chosen a side. But if he told his brother, he might lose him.Newt loves his animals and would do anything for them. Gellert would do anything for Newt. See where this is heading?Updates once or twice a month
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 49
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

The last year was most certainly weird. Newt would at least admit to that. But the finer details? Those were buried far away from anyone else’s reach – the truth a dangerous thing to admit in such a time. Right now, that was not Newts' top priority.

  
He was sat in a tiny room with four British Aurors asking him to track down the now resurfaced Obscurial boy that everyone thought was a hazard to society. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew they didn’t understand the Obscurus because there was no one to educate them – and they were afraid of the unknown. Also, he preferred to stay quiet. Trying to discuss things with the Ministry was always a hassle.

  
“I’m afraid that you are not fully comprehending the situation you are in Mr Scamander. This is our last offer.” One of the Aurors said. He and his companions were at a loss at how to get the young magizoologist to co-operate.

  
“I understand.” Newt glanced around the table, avoiding his brothers gaze more than he normally would. “But I cannot. He is a boy, not a monster.”

  
They all started talking at once, spewing nonsense reasons one after the other. Newt stared at the table, a silent anger burning through him. Nothing changes with the government. Nothing had changed from all those years ago. Just because they didn’t ask him to care for the boy before they slaughtered him meant nothing.

  
Realising the room had gone quiet, Newt raised his gaze ever-so slightly. They were all looking at him with disapproval, their high statue confidence and naturally stoic state increasing the expression. This time, all Newt could feel was annoyance at the belittling action, fuelling an already lit fire. But these feelings were quickly extinguished as a weight suddenly appeared in his coats pocket, excitement tingling his fingers as he stuck his hand in and received a familiar bite.

  
Abruptly, Newt rose from his seat, fast steps to the door. “Quite sorry. Excuse me.” And with that he ignored whatever else the men had to say as he was quickly in the hallway.

  
His brother did stop him momentarily. Went on about picking sides and how even his neutral no-violence little brother needed to pick one. Lest he be seen as an enemy. Newt didn’t respond. He could’ve lied, but there are some days where even he didn’t want to blatantly lie to his own brother.

  
Theseus sighed, pulling his brother in for an awkward hug that was not returned. “They’re watching you.”

  
Newt nodded before spinning on his heels and practically hightailing it out of the building. If the British Ministry had more fancy charms, he would have been able to apparate straight home. But alas, he had to make his way through the streets filled with rushing muggles and his terrible stalker. Snickering to himself quietly, he felt obligated to let the Ministry know of their employees' terrible skills. He would of course leave out a few of the tricks he had done, but that was just another thing for him to brush under the rug and away from their prying noses.

  
Thankfully, there was no one else waiting behind a corner.

  
It wouldn’t be him they would have to deal with though, it would be his overprotective little beast that had struggled its way out of his coat pocket as he neared closer to home.

  
As if it had become a nightly routine, Newt entered his house to find the baby Nifflers running about. Without much thought, he quickly gathered them up before heading into his ever-growing basement.

  
“Bunty! The baby Nifflers got out again!” Newt shouted as he sprinted down the many steps. He paused only for a moment when his helper came into view with a bandaged finger. Convincing all of his creatures in his arms to go back to their own habitats, he began going about the duties that needed to be completed. “I thought I told you to leave the Kelpie to me?”

  
She muttered out a reply. The same one every time she got herself hurt when trying to apply more ointment to the Kelpie.

  
“You can clock off now.”

  
“But –”

  
“It's quite alright.” Newt said, looking over his shoulder as he moved onto the next enclosure.

  
Unwillingly, Bunty did as was told and headed off, leaving Newt to enjoy time with his mismatched family. Happy with everyone’s health, Newt turned his attention to the final thing on his list – the Kelpie.

  
Shrugging off his coat and vest, Newt brought out his wand and prepared himself. Within seconds of delving into the water, he was being spun in circles from the Kelpies fast pace. With much trust in his beloved creature, he held out his hand before allowing himself to be pulled along. A smile was brought to his face as the Kelpie let off steam, jumping in and out of the water, using every inch of the large enclosure.

  
With the beast at ease, he heaved himself on to solid ground, wishing over a bucket of food. Gently, he applied the ointment.

  
As the Kelpie retreated back into the waters depths, Newt was alerted of new guest as he saw the baby Nifflers out yet again – this time trying to carry a silver pocket watch between the three of them.

Politely plucking it from them, he made his way to his little shack of organised mess. He dried himself off as he greeted the two creatures that people were afraid of – and actually had a reason to be this time.  
The Swooping Evil and a Chupacabra hatchling. The latter instantly became energetic at the sight of Newt.

Newt felt eyes follow his every movement, but he ignored it. He had a point to make with this person, and since it was so hard to make them listen sometimes, he opted for the silent treatment.  
That was until his guest began to make ruckus in his workspace on purpose.

"Please stop.” Newt could feel the satisfaction radiate from his guest as he said those words.

“But if it is what gets your attention, why would I stop?”

Sighing, Newt spun around to face the man, arms crossed over his chest. He gave the man a stern look as he spoke. “I have asked you to stop sending Antonio into my coat pocket. It is not good for him.” Although his gaze was more to the man’s left ear, he saw the small flash of regret before it was overtaken by the usual cockiness that usually resided there.

“And what shall you do about it then, hmm? Give me the cold shoulder for the week? We both know how that’ll go, my dear Newton.” The man closed the small distance between them as he spoke, his thin lips turned upward at the corners.

“I’m serious Gellert.”

  
The dark wizard took a step back, grasping one of Newts’ hands in his own, pressing a ghost like kiss to it. He released it, standing upright once again. “Of course, Liebling.” He left the shack, wondering over to the stairs that led to the rest of the house. “I have some important news to discuss. About that Obscurus boy from New York.”

  
Newt let out a strained laugh. “The Ministry wanted me to kill him. Me of all people!” He shook his head, daring a glance into the dark wizard’s eyes to find them shining with amusement. “What do you know?”

  
Their time to discuss details in person crumbled away in those mere seconds it took for Newt to ask his question. Noise upstairs put Newt on edge, increasing when he decided the intruders to be human. Pulling out his wand, he warily climbed the stairs, peeking his head into the room to find two people quietly whispering about his now broken vase. Packing his wand away, he turned to find Gellert staring, waiting.

  
“I’ll send someone within the next few days with information. For now, take care mein Liebling.”

  
Always one for the dramatics, Newt quietly laughed at his own thought as Gellert apparated, leaving behind a tiny tornado of blue flames.

  
Sighing, Newt rushed into his kitchen area, seeing that his new guests had somehow managed to put a hole in his floor with their briefcase.

  
“Newt, honey!! It’s so good to see you!”

  
Newt just smiled.

\- - - - - -

“Oh honey, you must’ve been practicing a lot this year! I can’t even get a glimpse of your thoughts.” Queenie rambled on, trying to ignore the very obvious question that Newt had been so polite in not saying directly. “That’s a real big improvement.”

  
Newt was sat at the other end of his small table as he watched Queenie take care of the mindless potato that he knew as Jacob. Frowning slightly, Newt could see the charm glinting the air around his friend.  
“Uh, Queenie?” Newt started, looking more so to the wall right behind them instead of them. “Did you... You know he won’t be happy when he wakes up.”

  
“What do you mean wakes up? Don’t be silly! He's just happy to be here! Happy to be getting married." Standing, Newt drew his wand, aiming it at a now joking Jacob. “Then you won’t mind.” He didn’t wait for a reply. Maybe if he had things would have gone slightly better for the two Americans. Instead, they had a fight in the streets, Queenie running off to find her sister. This left Jacob confused and hurt.

  
“I didn’t mean it. I never mean it.” Jacob mumbled out sadly. “Wait, where am I?”

  
“London.”

  
Jacob slapped his leg much too hard. “I’ve always wanted to come here.”

  
Shockingly, Jacob remembered everything and couldn’t wait to see Newts’ creatures.

  
With a new passion running through his veins, Newt led his old friend through the cellar, making sure to keep the Chupacabra away.


	2. Chapter 2

For once, a night spent with company was not draining. In fact, going around the enclosures all night with Jacob was a pleasant change of pace from his busy life – with the whole greater good scheme and all.

  
Newt didn’t firmly believe in Gellerts’ plans, but it did promise a better future for his creatures. And with what little the Ministry had been doing, it sounded really good.

  
Newt was up bright and early, pondering while he sat at his dining table. He was munching on an apple as Jacob rushed in, dazed from sleep.

  
His friend looked lost, shocked. Jacob looked around wildly before he sat down opposite Newt. “She really left then?”

  
Newt nodded. He watched as Jacob harshly ribbed his face, sighing heavily. His eyes shot open, looking to Newt with a sudden excitement. “What’s new? What ever happened to that Gridny-something guy?”

  
“He got out within a month.” Newt said calmly.

  
“Should I be worried?”  
Newt shook his head. A knock on the door stopped him from replying, instead eyeing his door with suspicion. He ushered Jacob into the basement, telling him to keep out of sight. These days, he could never be too safe. Thankfully, when he opened the door it was but a nice French lady who was there to drop off some papers. She was polite and spoke in English, but her words were rushed. She never moved far into his home, her eyes wondering only briefly past him.

  
She promised another visit from herself, and whichever pesky Auror that she had noticed down the street. With that she bid goodbye, placing her hat atop her head before apparating from his front steps. Sighing, Newt closed his door. He had only taken a few steps away before rapid knocks came.

  
Reopening his front door, Newt found his own brother standing there, clearly annoyed.

  
Saying nothing, Newt walked away, moving to prepare some tea. His brother stopped him halfway.

  
“Morning to you too.”

  
Theseus pulled out a chair, sitting in it with a sense of confidence. But he radiated stress and annoyance. “I know your muggle friend is here. And just who was that lady? Please tell me that French lady wasn’t here for what I think she was.” Theseus said, a pointed look on his face as his brother dodged his eyes. “Newt.”

  
“You shouldn’t worry.”

  
“Shouldn’t worry?” Theseus slammed one of his fists onto the table, causing Newt to still. “We have a crazed dark lord running around freely and I have to make sure my bosses don’t throw you in a cell!”

  
Shaking his head, Newt went back to making tea. “Peppermint.” He put a cup in front of his brother as he spoke. He asked him if he was ignoring what he was saying, or just avoiding. “You can’t blame yourself for Grindelwald’s escape.” Newt spoke. He knew he was right, but his brother just wouldn’t admit it. “If MACUSA couldn’t hold him for a short period of time, then neither could the Ministry.”

  
“A year isn’t a short time Newt.”

  
 _Oh._ Newt gave a small smile as he sipped on his tea. He answered all other questions with brief responses, his attention slowly being dragged to his creatures. He still needed to complete his morning routine.

  
A loud crash came from his basement, officially pulling Newt down the steps, ignoring his brother trailing behind.

  
Gathering a swarm of floating buckets behind him and many other things, Newt went about the many enclosures. He was on the lookout for Jacob and any damage that may have been done.

  
After doing his rounds, Newt found nothing strange. Apart from the missing Jacob. Which he found back in his workspace, hiding behind a chair with a broom in front of him, fending off a creature he couldn’t possibly believe he forgot.

  
“Antonio!”

  
The Chupacabra snapped its head to Newt, its eyes pleading. It let out a small screech, taking a small step towards a worried Jacob. Newt tsk-ed at the creature, looking at it with the disapproving look of a mother. The hatchling let out another scream, softer, as it sadly made its way over to Newts’ feet. It started to climb its way up before Newt picked it up and sat it one his shoulder.

  
“Quite sorry about that Jacob. Did he bite you?”

  
Shaking his head, Jacob slowly put down the broom. His mouth was agape as he stared at the thing that was trying to rip his face off only seconds ago, becoming a cuddly little thing. Even if his friend had an affinity with magical creatures, this one he didn’t understand.

  
Behind Newt, the elder Scamander brother was silently fuming. He no longer had the capacity for trouble – whether it be his brother, Grindelwald, or normal Ministry affairs. He was tired. And could not believe that his little brother had such a dangerous animal just roaming around his basement. Well, he could believe it, he just didn’t want to.

  
And now he had to go to work and deal with all the drama that was sure to ensure. He couldn’t muster anything but a simple goodbye as he left. For the time it was, he was much too tired to properly focus on the pricing eyes he found staring at him as he apparated away.

  
When he appeared at the Ministry, it was complete chaos. All Aurors had been called, everyone rushing about with some form of order.

  
“Theseus!”

  
Whipping around, he found his boss running towards him. Even he was in a frenzy.

  
“What’s going on?”

  
“Grindelwald is in London.” Travers said.

  
Those words brought all hell on Theseus' thoughts so much that he had to physically restrain himself from popping right back to his little brother house. He was fearful that the dark lord was angered with Newt for revealing him in New York. He could only imagine the worse. But as an Auror his duties did not fall to his brother first. So, he went about his job.

  
All day he and others were out scoping all of London, looking for even the smallest of traces that could lead them to the bigger picture. But it all led to a dead end. Their sudden information on the dark lord’s whereabouts had been nothing but a false rumour spread to make them panic. The thing that annoyed them the most was not the day they had lost, but the reason of why that was lost upon them. The enemy had wanted them to dance around town, but what was it a distraction for? They could only dread – dread that something large had taken place.

  
All they had received was a photograph of one of Grindelwald’s most loyal followers. It was the American who had helped him escape during his transfer overseas. This follower wasn’t doing anything in the slightest, but that is what made him even more suspicious. Did he really have time to go wandering along the streets when things were getting busy?

  
Theseus pondered on these matters no more when he was told to clock off. With worry eating at his stomach, he made his way to the younger Scamander's house. He was glad to find it occupied by the same people as earlier.  
He barged in, accepting the fact that the living quarters were empty per usual. Quietly, he made his was down the basement stairs, listening. He heard the American talking about coincidences and how lucky they were – but the voice was cut off politely.

  
“Are you going to eavesdrop forever?” Newt directed his question at Theseus who came around the corner. He had a sense of pride knowing that it wasn’t that easy to sneak up on Newt – gave him a sense of relief as well.

  
“Only if you let me.” His eyes roamed the workspace, noting empty spaces on the shelves and Newts’ open suitcase. He blinked and doubted what he saw. “Wandless magic?”

  
Newt let out an awkward laugh as he moved away from his now 'notice me not' enchanted case. “Don’t be silly Thee. That’s too advanced for me.”

  
Theseus nodded, offering to conjure up some food.

  
Newt accepted the offer, glancing at Jacob who had been surprisingly quiet. Thankfully, that night his muggle friend had gotten his silent message. He wasn’t supposed to be traveling, and he didn’t want his brother to know about his quick act of silent wandless magic.

  
That would only get him under further surveillance and pressure to join the Ministry family. That was the last thing Newt wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know I can’t promise you that.”

Newt had just been informed that his older brother would be leaving for Paris in search of Grindelwald. Apparently, the scare from Abernathy much earlier that day put fears into the entire Ministry. And it just so happened that the French were easy to work with, so, they got a tip.

Theseus would be gone for two weeks and asked Newt if he would stay out of trouble. “I know,” Theseus spoke with a sigh. “Just no international travelling.”

“I am not a child.”

“I wasn’t – “

Newt stood from the table, motioning for the front door. “You should go home and sleep.” With all the times he had been lectured on taking care of himself, his elder brother only deserved the same treatment.

With an unimpressed look but tired eyes, Theseus left.

It didn’t take long for Newt to be rushing about his basement, finishing what he started before his brother arrived. He called out to Jacob who was in the mooncalves enclosure. The American paused his actions, being told that they needed to leave in an hour.

Newt had packed mostly vials of treatments that would be needed if either of them got injured. This time, his trip would contain a handful of his creatures. He was to take the Niffler, Swooping Evil, and the Chupacabra (because he could not trust it fully around the others, or Bunty).

The last hour went by quickly as a rapid knock on the door sounded.

With confident steps, Newt made his way to his front door – Jacob hidden in his case and the Chupacabra sleeping in his coat pocket. He instinctively gave the Thestrals pulling the carriage now in his street some food before entering his transport.

Taking in the lavish gothic style of the carriage, Newt nodded his head, finally making eye contact with the person who sat across from him.

“Abernathy.”

\- - - - - - - - 

The sun had not long risen but Newt was already bustling around his temporary living quarters.

Though he was glad that the apartment was in the muggle quarters of Paris, this meant that no one thought to put up wards and protective spells. It was hard to tell who was going to suddenly appear in front of him as of late.

Newt finished his preparations just in time to feel a strum of magic course through his being. Much to his disappointment, it did not last long as the much more magically gifted Dark Lord apparated into his apartment.

“Want some help?” Gellert smiled, watching as Newt huffed slightly, motioning for him to do as he pleased.

Newt sat on the couch, paying attention to how the other man’s arms flexed slightly as they waved gracefully through the air, these charms well practiced. He took in the extravagant gothic like clothing that just complimented Gellerts’ body so well. He enjoyed how those mismatched eyes would always flick back to him as the tiniest of smiles was stuck to his lips. How his tongue flicked out like a snakes.

And he realised he had been caught staring.

With the wards in place, Gellert put his full attention on Newt. With quick steps he was sitting quite close to his magizoologist on the couch, sitting a purposeful way.

“Something to your liking?” The words might as well of been purred out.

Newt shook his head. He went to get up but a hand gripped his, forcing him back down. This time into Gellerts’ lap where the latter wrapped his arms around slender form, his mouth at the crook of Newts’ neck.

That was enough to get Newt flushing, but Gellerts’ next words left him red and weak as he let his back sink into the man’s chest. “I think I know how to change that answer.” With each word a hot breath was blown into Newts’ neck, tongue teasing the skin before a kiss was placed.

It was a nice moment.

Until the baby Chupacabra came scuttling out of Newts’ bedroom, charging straight for him.

Newt was crouching in a matter of seconds, picking up the hatchling carefully. It looked at him with shining eyes before his attention was brought to his muggle friend rushing out of the room. He seemed apologetic.

“I ain’t mean to. It just came outta nowhere!”

Taking in his words, Newt shook his head, putting the hatchling down.

“It’s his own fault. Such a needy little thing.”

Newt lightly hit Gellerts’ closest leg as the man lazed on the couch. The small complaint caused Jacob to focus, shaking away any remnants of sleep.

He introduced himself, stepping closer and extending a hand. He was left like that until Newt hit Gellerts’ leg again and the older man rose from his seat, returning the handshake.

“Gellert Grindelwald.”

“Ain’t you like, a bad guy or something?”

Gellert chuckled. “To some, maybe. But to others, a saviour.”

Jacob took a step back, eyes flicking between his friend and Grindelwald. The last time they were all in the same room, everyone was trying to hurt or kill each other. It was very, very different. Not that Jacob minded – he would just like to know how or why. So, he asked Newt what he thought Grindelwald was.

“Uh, well, yes.” Newt stumbled over his words a bit, eyes watching his fiddling fingers.

“Not important,” Gellert spoke with a flick of his hand, dismissing the matter entirely. “I am here to treat you to the finest café that Paris has to offer. It is an opportunity you mustn’t refuse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic because I have a fear of going OOC but y'all are so nice and it's kinda fun so I'm gonna keep going.  
> And I'm going to apologise now for any mistakes because this is my first fic.  
> Feeback it fully welcome, of course.  
> Enjoy lovelies


	4. Chapter 4

With a happy stomach full of French delicacies, Newt made his way to his apartment, followed by an in-awe Jacob. The muggle was rambling on about the techniques and flavours that the bakers would have had to put in to get such tasty foods.

He managed to talk the entire way back – though it was not very long. Newt daren’t say a thing, as he supposed he was like that when he got the chance to talk about his creatures. It was a wonderous thing, people and their passions.

“You know how much better my pastries would be if I learnt a thing or two here? Those machines wouldn’t be able to beat me!” Jacob all but hopped into the apartment as he spoke. His smile was large as he thought of all the possibilities. And then it painfully shrivelled. “Who am I joking, I ain’t got the money to stay here.”

Newt gave his friend a look of pity, offering to make him some tea. As he prepared said tea, he had a marvellous idea. Or as close to one as they could come up with.

“You could stay here. No expense, of course.”

Jacobs’ eyes lit up for a moment. “Wouldn’t that be nice.” He said, fiddling with his still full mug. “I still have my bakery back home. And Queenie…”

Newt looked around the room spasmodically. What was he supposed to say? Was he even meant to reply to such a thing? Clearly, he hadn’t the slightest idea, instead, deciding to busy himself with useless knickknacks around the room.

He lost track of time like he normally does, only properly in the world when there was a knock at his door.

Newt could sense the magic at the edge of the ward as he opened the door only a silver, peering out from the safety of the door. Letting out a breath, he stepped aside, letting the woman in.

By-passing all standard greeting formalities, the newcomer was straight to the point. Newt could choose to rest for the entire day and deal with the ensured mess later, or, be at the _crime scene_ as it all unfolds and already be keeping tabs on things. And given he didn’t exactly have the capacity to do nothing recently, Newt chose the second option. And the woman smiled.

“Are you busy today?”

The woman shook her head, acknowledging Jacob as she took a seat. “My Lord wanted my day to be free in case any, trouble, appears.” Her voice was heavily coated with a French accent. She stared at Newt expectantly as he nodded to himself. She was a patient woman.

Newt turned slightly in the direction of his muggle friend, apologising for the fact that he brought him all the way to Paris and was going to leave him alone for the day. He was told not to worry about it. “You can go scout more bakeries if you want. Maybe with someone who is familiar with Paris?”

Jacob stood up in quickly, hands out before him. “Really? That’d be great!”

“Well then. Jacob, I would like you to meet the finest French witch I know, Vinda Rosier.”

Vinda rose from her seat, a polite smile on her face. She shook hands with Jacob before telling Newt that since he would be going out, that the Lord would like to accompany him throughout the day. She told him where to go, pulling out a card with a juniper flower on it.

“Go. Your friend is in good hands.”

With his case clasped firmly in his hand, Newt made his way through the streets – muggle and magical – to Grindelwald’s safe house. He was glad to have made it there quickly, for when he made it into the magical part of Paris, he was constantly having to duck behind corners. There were British and French Aurors looking suspicious as they tried to blend in. He knew they would jump at the chance to arrest him, but if they knew where he was going, then they would tail him.

Neither would end nicely for a certain party.

Standing before the door, Newt glanced behind him, checking for the umpteenth time no one sees there. See nothing there, he shook away his useless paranoia and raised his fist.

The door opened itself, allowing Newt to enter. He passed through, seeing the faint blue shimmer in the air. It was the exact same protective ward that had been placed on his own temporary living quarters.

It seemed empty, but that idea was diminished within seconds of Newt entering the kitchen area and placing his case down. Juniper berries filled his scent and hot breath was on his neck.

Very quickly Newt realised that he had not been asked over to discuss details of whatever plan that was brewing for that night. No, instead he was called so he could fall prey to Gellerts’ more intimate desires.

Not that Newt could complain. Well, he could complain, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t be mad. He most certainly could not be mad with the things Gellert wanted to do and succeeded in doing.

And now, although he had plenty of time to put himself together, Newt was still a lightly flustered mess as he set out on the town that night. He may have had a few things on his agenda, but they were all thankfully going to be in the same place at the same time.

So, Newt kept to the sides and shadowed alleyways’. Despite knowing that there would be no Aurors, he did not want to take the chance of being seen so close to the Obscurus. That boy was, after all, one of the reasons Newt took off to Paris.

It was boring until the streets began to bustle alive with people waiting in anticipation. He joined them from afar, scanning the crowd as the circus finally made it to town.

Newt watched the shows, saw the creatures, scouted for the Obscurus, but instead found a certain American Auror with a bob of brown hair.

“Aurors.” Newt scoffed quietly to himself. Of course there would be others looking for the Obscurus boy. He didn’t quite know why MACUSA wanted him, but he knew his Ministry wanted the boy dead. And that was not a good starting point. Also adding what happened in the subway.

Newt shivered at the memory, shaking his head and trying to toss it away.

Dragging himself away from the caged Zouwu, Newt followed Tina, having a feeling that she knew where to find the boy.

And he was correct.

In the main attraction tent, the ring master was calling for everyone’s attention, going on about the girl that slowly walked the outline of her cage. She stopped, looking away from the crowd and into the back where she made eye contact with a rough looking male.

Newt followed her gaze, smiling as he saw the Obscurus boy. Though it was not in good condition, him being alive is what mattered. And Newt saw the determination in the boys eyes.

In the next few seconds, the caged girl begun her transformation into a snake, aiming her powerful jaw through the bars and at the ring masters shoulder. Newt paid her little mind as the Obscurus began opening the cages of the nearest creatures.

He saw Tina running out of the tent with everyone else, concern on her face. She was already yelling out for the boy who had not yet left the tent. He was still at the back, trying to pry open one more cage.

Newt made his way over, trying to not startle the boy. “Let me.” He said, using magic to free the creature. “Good to see you in one piece, Credence.”

The Obscurus looked at him widely, before realisation slowly sank in. He couldn’t forget the face of a man that was trying to help him in a desperate time. Credence blabbered out useless strings of words, trying to remember a name and be polite about it.

“Call me Newt. I think you and that girl best be going now. I’ll see you later.” Newt started leaving the tent. While the chaos was still going, there was a creature that desperately needed to be free of the cruel grasp of the circus. “Good luck.” Newt called over his shoulder, quickening his pace when he saw Tina not too far, extinguishing flames.

With the familiar rush to help creatures, Newt was standing before the Zouwu’s cage once more, wand raised and ready.

Instantly after casting his spell, Newt rolled to the side, escaping the Zouwu’s large claws and tail as it swept the cage aside. It looked at him for a moment before it fled the scene.

Happy with what he had accomplished, Newt look around, seeing Credence escaping and Tina looking around confused.

A moment too late, and he realised she was sending her questioning gaze in his direction.

“Newt?”

He didn’t hear her finish saying his name as he apparated away, leaving her to stare at an empty spot on the cobblestone while he landed in the middle of a carpeted floor. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Despite the pain, he had a little smile on his face.

“The creatures are free and Credence got out safe.” Newt plopped into the nearest armchair as he spoke.

“Wonderful. Now come and eat, then sleep. You need to stop ignoring your basic needs when I’m not around, Liebling.”


	5. Chapter 5

The breeze of the rooftops nipped at his face, but it was nothing compared to the mountains that surrounded his home. In fact, it was rather refreshing as he lazed against the attic window of a building that stood not far from one where destruction took over a corner.

Gellert sat in silence, waving off a note and one of his many acolytes toward the large mess.

It was not long before he was joined by the requested, the quickness pleasing him.

“What do you want?” Credence said, voice filled with strained worry. He seemed to be trying to protect his friend from the man before him, holding her behind. She had been a certain factor in his life for nearly a year, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Gellert let out a small huff. “From you? Nothing.” _Yet._ “For you? Everything I never had. But what is it you want my boy?” Glancing to the woman at the end, he noticed that she didn’t find his words persuading. But she was not what mattered. To him, in this moment, he cared for if the boy believed and was willing to join him.

Credence's reply was simple. Expected. But accepted none the less. “I want to know who I am.”

“This is where you’ll find proof of your identity. Come to Père-Lachaise tonight, and you will discover the truth.”

Reaching out, Credence snatched the paper that was floating to him. In that brief moment, doubt clouded his mind. But as he went to look at the Dark Lord again, the older man had already vanished from the scene.

With confusion, doubt, and longing flowing through him, Credence wondered around the Parisian streets. By his side, his friend from the circus, Nagini.

The maledictus, restless in this silence, could not withhold her thoughts any longer. She had heard the stories that came from America. She had been told snippets of what Credence went through by the man himself. She couldn’t let it go, so why did he seem to be?

“Credence,” sha said softly, gripping the mans’ hand gently. “We’re not going, are we?”

His eyes were blank as he glanced at her, continuing with his aimless stroll without responding.

“He used you. You can’t forget that. He –”

A loud crash and roaring rudely interrupted her, a mass of people running their way forcing them to the side of the street.

Intrigued, the pair crept forward, finding the free Zouwu throwing its tail around into nearby cars. Before they could decide to run away or not, a familiar looking red head with a worn suitcase appeared in front of the raging creature.

Now, Credence watched on with a different source of interest.

With his case open on the floor beside him, Newt pulled out what would appear to be a cat toy with a bell attached to it. He moved it side to side, ringing the bell each time. With the Zouwu’s attention fully on the toy, Newt dropped it into his case, stepping aside quickly. As soon as the beast was safely inside with his case clicked shut, Newt grabbed it. He wasted no time in fleeing the scene.

As he rushed away, he made eye contact with Credence, smiling at the boy, slowing down so he could have a small chat.

He stopped in front of the pair, all but bouncing on his feet.

Before either could speak, an American voice called out Newt’s name, making the latter tsk. Glancing over his shoulder, it was indeed the American Auror that he had been meaning to avoid.

His eyes widened, however, when he saw the handful of coated individuals that were running behind her. “Buggery.” He held out an arm to Credence with urgency. “Do hold on tight,” he said.

With Credence gripping onto his arm and Nagini his, Newt apparated away to the safety of his apartment. He was met by Jacob in the hallway.

As he worked on the barrier spell, Newt did brief introductions before he ushered everyone into the apartment.

“Newt, buddy, everything alright?”

Sitting in the closest armchair, Newt recalled the events of earlier to his friend, distaste clear in his voice when he mentioned the Aurors.

Jacob nodded, going about to make sure that they didn’t have anything laying around. Newt had said that he wasn’t sure whether they would be able to track him to the apartment, but just in case, he wanted things to be packed just in case. As he went about this, Credence sparked up conversation with the magizoologist.

“Do you think I can trust him?”

“To a point, yes.” Watching the maledictus, even he could tell she was uncomfortable and disliked the topic. “What did he say to you?”

Credence was full of excitement and hope, but it was all still clouded with doubt and fear. “He knows who I am.”

Newt couldn’t help himself. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head. “He can’t. Not yet.”

Credence deflated. He knew it was false hope, that be shouldn’t have believed a word that the conniving man had spoken on that rooftop. He would most likely never find out who he was by birthright.

Seeing the boy’s obvious sour mood, Newt was quick to add, “He’ll figure it out. And make up for what he’s done.”

Leaving the conversation at that, Newt entered the kitchen, busying himself with making tea for everyone. He could hear the pair in his living room discussing events that may or may not play out that evening. But there was only knew way to find out, and that was for Credence to go there and decide for himself.

The kettle boiled as Jacob made his way in.

And that was when Newt was alerted of a presence at his door. The people on the other side wouldn’t be able to knock.

Instead, the Aurors outside resorted to yelling.

“We’re leaving.” Newt hurried into the living room as he spoke to Jacob who nodded in response, rushing to get the things he had just organised.

Newt turned to the young pair sitting in the couch, ushering them forward before clasping both their arms in his hands. “Tell me somewhere safe to go.” And they did. In seconds Newt apparated them there, looking Credence dead in the eye with urgency as he said his goodbye. “Stay hidden. Hope to see you at Père-Lachaise.”

With that he left, returning to Jacob. As soon as he could get a good grip on his friend and was sure they had everything, Newt whisked them away.

With an awkward thud, him and Jacob appeared at the door of another apartment in the different part of town. Newt opened the door, tapping his wand on the edge of the barrier. Motioning for Jacob to follow him, he walked through the doorway that glistened blue.

Ignoring whoever was in the apartment, Newt made his way to the kitchen, preparing some much-needed tea to relax his nerves. Three near run-ins with Aurors was not what he wanted or needed, but was indeed what he had gotten.

With a piping hot cup of tea, Newt entered the living room to find Gellert and Vinda waiting for him, Jacob already settled right in. He smiled at Vinda as a greeting before standing in front of Gellert.

“You _don’t_ know who he is. Not yet.”

Gellert rose from his seat, fixing his vest and shirt. “No. But I’m sure you told him that.”

“And what would you have done if I hadn’t run into him this morning?”

“You would have told him tonight then.”

Newt tsk-ed at the man before him, taking a sip from his mug. He all but threw it from his lips as the liquid burner his poor insides.

“Honestly, you can’t drink boiling water Mein gelieb.” Gellert wrapped his hands around Newts’, tapping them lightly as he silently casted upon the drink. Newt took another sip, looking pleased.

But the pair began discussing why Newt had suddenly appeared, both of them getting very annoyed.

Jacob quickly lost interest and glanced to the side, finding Vinda sitting there patiently. He leant forwards, bit still far away enough to not be seen as invasive. He didn’t want to draw the attention of the pair talking like an annoyed couple to himself. So, he partially whispered his next words.

“Was that German or something?”

Vinda nodded, glancing from the pair to Jacob quickly. The next bit was always a tricky bit. It wasn’t necessarily needed, but she knew people liked to have context. “It means _my dear_.”

“Oh. OH.” Jacob lent back in his seat, watching as his animal crazy friend talked to the dark wizard he watched be locked all but a year ago. The pair were slowly making their way into the kitchen, Gellert grabbing Newt by the waist as he pushed them fully into the other room and out of sight. He didn’t realise that the lovely lady next to him was watching his reaction extremely close. “Okay then.”

He wasn’t one to judge.

Besides, it was not the strangest or worst thing that could happen. Or that he’s seen happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to see Theseus x Tina??


	6. Chapter 6

“Mr. Scamander! It would appear your brother is in Paris and has been spotted with the Obscurus. He seems to have evaded the men sent after him.”

Theseus took in a deep breath. He was there to capture Grindelwald, not chase after his baby brother. “We’ll deal with him later. We have more pressing issues at hand.”

Theseus and a handful of other British Auror’s had just returned to the French Ministry of Magic from Hogwarts after a failed attempt of getting information out of Albus Dumbledore. It has also been just a few hours after the last known fanatic movement.

It was as if the world of turmoil was taking a nap, resting up for something big. And no one liked it. Especially when they got notice of a meeting taking place in Paris – the reason Theseus was there. It was planned to be an opportunity to apprehend the main suspect and possibly find leaks.

Everyone was confident that the plan would work – that they would make some form of leeway on the whole Dark Lord thing. Except Theseus. He had this unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t go away. It got worse when he heard of his brother’s whereabouts. But orders were orders whether he liked them or not.

So, when the time came, he pushed away that unsettling feeling with everything he had, striding forward into the depths of the Lestrange family tomb.

It did not surprise him to see it full of people – all who he assumed were mindless and blind supporters of the dastardly man that stood in the centre of it all.

Theseus walked around the skirts of the place, eyes searching over all the people. He saw the American traitor, Abernathy, standing proudly in the centre not too far from his lord. That didn’t surprise him one bit. However, as his eyes landed on a woman holding a skull hookah, his stomach did flips.

He didn’t know her, but he had seen her before. Back home in rainy London just a few days ago. Leaving the house that belonged to his little brother. Fear and uncertainty filled him as they made eye contact, the woman smirking.

He was forced to look away when she handed over the object in her hands to Grindelwald, who had momentarily paused his speech.

“The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not stand and take our rightful place in the world.” Grindelwald took in a deep breath from the skull hookah, releasing it, letting it blow over the crowd. It became a vision, people gasping at the sight. Soldiers, tanks, cities in ruins, fighter jets. And the cherry on top of it all – the vision of a nuclear bomb being used. It was foresight into the second world war.

“THAT is what we are fighting,” he said. “The enemy with all their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long will it take until they turn their weapons on us?” He listened to the murmurs, the fear and hate that came with them.

He toyed with the hookah pipe that was still in his hands, shushing the obedient crowd. “Alas, I have also seen a better future. One where we do not have to hide …” Grindelwald trailed off, taking in another breath from the pipe, once again letting the vision set atop the crowd.

This time, the gasps were filled with awe and want. The images promised a much more favorable future for wizarding kind. The imaginary people were smiling, stirring their teas and coffee with wands in public. There were magical birds flocking to the skies without the fear of being shot down by curious or frightened muggles. It represented a freer more beautiful world for the magical community.

Theseus strained his eyes as he watched a small flurry of gray fly around the dark wizards’ head before it fluttered through the crowd. It flew past his head, letting him catch the briefest sight of scales and wings. What caught his eye the most, was that there was a rider on what he assumed to be a dragon. He most certainly could not see who it was – if it was meant to be anyone – but it made him remember those nerves he had before he got caught up in the semantics.

“Of course,” Theseus’ eyes snapped back to the centre of the room as Grindelwald spoke again. “We do not need to eradicate all the muggles. No no. Some pose no threat to society. Some simply like to bake.” A small quirk of the lips at the end as Grindelwald acknowledged someone off in the crowd.

The woman stepped away with the skull, returning to her spot on the sides as the Dark Lord stared off into the distance.

It was a moment too late when Theseus realised he was staring directly at one of the Aurors brought along.

“I ask, do nothing when I speak of this. You must remain calm and contain your emotions.” A dramatic pause for a dramatic wizard. “There are Aurors among us. Come closer, brother wizards. Join us.”

With nowhere to go and nothing to hide, Aurors of British and French Ministry came out of the shadows, descending down the stairs. They all looked the same with their matching hats and trench coats. The only one who stood out was Theseus – not wearing a coat on this occasion – as he commanded the rest. “Do nothing. No force.”

“They have killed many of my followers. It is true.” Pacing within his circle, Grindelwald began yet another enticing piece. “They confined me and tortured me in New York. _They_ struck down fellow witches and wizards for the _simple_ crime of seeking the truth. For wanting freedom. Your anger, your desire for revenge is natural,” he spoke calmly, peering at the crowd.

Theseus watched as a girl with ginger hair unsheathed her wand. Saw as she quickly crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap. Saw the Auror who did it.

“No,” he exclaimed, voice strict and stressed. Anguish and annoyance washed over him at the lack of respect.

In moments, Grindelwald was kneeling by the girls side, checking for life. But he knew this simple act was fruitless. There was no mistaking the green violent streak of magic that came with the killing curse. “Take this young warrior back to her family.”

Rising, Grindelwald turned to face his people once more. “Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word. It is not we who are violent.”

There was nothing to be done as all of Grindelwald’s acolytes began dispersing with a dark shadow. Nothing but to refocus all attention on the man they had gone there to apprehend. “Get him.”

Auror after Auror rushed forward to the bottom, only to be stopped by a wall of devilish blue fire. It was impassable. To those seen unfit.

He watched as the woman and Abernathy walked through with ease, followed by a couple of other individuals who were quickly sent away – and there was the few that burned away from existence.

The woman stayed. Smiling.

Theseus looked around the tomb, hoping to find it empty. But alas, luck did not seem to be in their favor that night.

What he saw was Credence, prying himself away from a crying lady who begged him to not go, to stay away from the evil man. Then he saw Tina – he only knew of her because of his brothers’ little trip, having to deal with her partially while his punishment was being put in place. Not too far to his right, he saw a begging blonde, Jacob, and Newt.

The one person he hoped would have avoided this, though he knew what a trouble magnet he was.

Theseus took a few steps towards his brother.

“Have you thought about this Queenie? Properly. I can’t protect you from the flames.”

_What?_ ran through Theseus’ mind as he reached out, only to be forced back by an unwelcome flame. Putting his attention back on Grindelwald, he noticed that quite a lot of Aurors weren’t there, killed by the fire.

As the elder wand was pointed at him, she appeared.

His wonderful fiancée wearing a gorgeous purple dress, hair falling down her back. She called out to the Dark Lord, diverting his attention. The latter rambled on about her life, the bad bits that everyone knew about. He had come out of his fire circle, offering a hand to her, telling her to come home.

She hesitated.

Grindelwald turned around.

She mouthed ‘I love you’ to the distressed British Auror before she pulled her wand and attacked. She tried a few times, none of her hits being successful.

And all it took for Grindelwald to end her was a simple flick of his wand, and off her ashes floated.

Blinded by sudden rage and grief, Theseus stormed forward, fighting off any flames that came near him. All he could think about was making the bastard pay with his life.

In his frenzy, Theseus missed a step. A very large step.

He wasn’t able to process it fully as his body was being sent backwards just as fast. What he could comprehend was that his brother had run forward, wand at the ready, straight into the raging flames. Only to be completely unharmed.

“Do be more careful around stairs, Theseus,” Newt said like it was nothing.

A simple ‘expelliarmus’ spell was casted from an unfocused part of the tomb. Not harmful, but it was enough to shock Newt, causing him to lose his unsteady footing. Instead of another spell catching his fall, it was warmth and the strong smell of juniper berries.

“Vorsichtig, mein liebling.”

Back on his own two feet, Newt mumbled something back to the dark wizard before making his way to squat in front of his brother. The elder Scamander looked like a frightened deer.

“Theseus?”

“You didn’t burn in the fire.”

“Well, no. I can explain later if you just get up so we can leave.”

“And go where!? With him?”

Newt tsk-ed, standing back up, dragging his brother up with him. “Out of a tomb full of the dead.”

Theseus was stuck in his own mind, having debates with himself about the situation at hand and what he was supposed to do next. The Auror part of him was saying to arrest his brother. But, it was his brother. He couldn’t do that.

The next thing that he processed properly was the sofa he was now sitting on and a conversation going on between his brother and the Dark Lord.

“I hate Paris.”

“I quite liked it. They had great bakeries; don’t you think?” Newt asked, looking at the other man’s face. He tsk-ed, running a hand through his hair as he added, “You were going to destroy it.”

“I would never.”

“Gellert.”

With a sigh, Grindelwald stepped back. “The boy is in the library.” Was the last thing he said before a crack of apparation sounded through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today!  
> Sorry for the kinda long wait


	7. Chapter 7

“Newt.”  
  


“Yes?”  
  


“How long has he actually been out?”  
  


Newt stared into his empty mug, finding the worn porcelain a good substitute from his brother’s tired expression. “The entire past year.” Newt said. He realised even Tina had stopped insulting Abernathy to listen to what the two Aurors would claim as vital information. “I think he was out within the first month.”  
  


Abernathy confirmed the statement, remembering the feeling of having his tongue cut off. He excused himself, making sure to take both Aurors wands with him.  
  


Tina moved closer to Newt, sitting beside him. She placed both her hands on his wrist, trying to comfort him. “What did he do to you?”  
  


Newt looked up, daring a chance at her eyes to find them shiny. Was it pity? Sorrow? Worry? He didn’t know. “Whatever do you mean?” Newt feigned innocence as he politely removed her hands, placing his cup on the coffee table into front of him. He quickly realised that was a mistake. As soon as he was leaning back, both his hands were gripped tightly, forcing him to awkwardly twist his body to face the brunette.  
  


“He must have done something! He got out and you were the one who put him there. Did he threaten you?”  
  


Again with that look, those eyes. It was times like this where Newt thought about interacting with humans more to be able to read them like he could with animals. But his preference would always lay with his creatures.  
  


“He was going to, but decided against it.”  
  


“You can tell me. None of them are here, so you can tell me what happened.” Tina was all but pleading. “Right?” Her voice came out small and uncertain. She didn’t know if there was something being held over the magizoologists head that was forcing him silent. But had hoped there was, otherwise, she would have to arrest him.  
  


“I’m afraid that is a need to know basis.” Newt reclaimed his hands as he spoke, highly aware of how the American refused to demolish all contact.  
  


Trying to distract himself from the hand on his knee, Newt looked at his awfully quiet brother. That did the trick as Newt was now concerned that his hot-headed brother was acting more like Dougal than an angry Occamy.  
  


Brushing the hand off, Newt got out of his seat, walking around the coffee table. He sat on said table, in front of his brother.  
  


“Let’s go for a walk, hmm?”  
  


Theseus let out a sigh, stretching out his back as he headed for the door, patiently waiting for Newt to let him through the wards.  
  


With a few simple flick of the wrists, Theseus and his baby brother were taking a stroll through stone halls. He walked with his hands in his trousers, body relaxed and heavy. It had been a never-ending day thus far, and he had a feeling that it wasn’t done just yet.  
  


“Out of all the men you could have picked,” Theseus said, seeing his brother’s cheeks tint pink out of the corner of his eyes. “And you chose the most dangerous bastard.”  
  


“I see he told you.” Newt mumbled out, scratching the back of his neck lightly.  
  


“He said things with great pride after he found out I wouldn’t be mad at you for your preference in partners.” Theseus let out a small strange chuckle as he continued, hands turning into fists in his pockets. “Cocky bastard.”  
  


Earlier, Newt had decided to talk to the Obscurus first. While he was doing that, the man of the house returned, all but immediately having a conversation with the elder Scamander. It was about Newt, but there was also an offer of allegiance if he agreed to do one simple task as soon as he was released.  
  


And then Newt finished his time with the Obscurus and the Dark Lord retreated to his office.  
  


“Should I stop walking towards his office then?”  
  


Theseus shook his head, letting them continue on in a comfortable silence.  
  


For the most of it.  
  


“I’ll most likely get Travers position.” Theseus mentioned.  
  


Newt stopped his strides, hand covering half his face. “You deserve it. I know this is now a conflict of interest or whatever you call it.”  
  


“Yes, but, I may just take that bastard up on his offer.”  
  


“Devoted Auror switching sides? I don’t believe it.”  
  


“I didn’t become an Auror just for me Newt.” Theseus said, a small smile on his lips as he looked at his brother’s cluelessness. “I wasn’t going to let them arrest you.”  
  


A relaxing (at least for Theseus) quiet settled over the pair again as they slowly made their way towards Gellerts' office.  
  


Newt opened the door without knocking, quietly taking a seat at the window that was behind the desk. He watched the sky, the clouds that were tumbling in, the ever-looming threat of new snow fall. He was listening in on what the older men were discussing of course, saying his piece every now and then when one of them would get off topic. He honestly thought that his brother would be mad, not joining the side of his enemy just because his baby brother liked him.  
  


Seeing where the conversation was heading, Newt rose from his seat, making his way one of the large bookshelves that lined the room. He climbed the wheeled ladder, reaching for a decent sized book. He brought it down with him, knowing both Theseus and Gellert were watching him.  
  


He sat it on the desk, tapping it a few times before opening it, revealing a silver pendant with live swirling colors within it. He picked it up, handing it to his brother as Gellert spoke.  
  


“Deliver this to Albus Dumbledore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I'm sorry, the next chapter should be longer though?


	8. Chapter 8

It was an excruciatingly long day, even for Theseus.  
  
  
Once being returned to the rest of civilisation and finding their way back to the Ministry of Paris, Theseus and the other now double agents were escorted to a confined room. They were looked over by healers, being briefly interrogated before they gave in to Theseus’ persistent demands they were all relatively well.  
  
  
The elder Scamander had wished to speak with one Hector Fawley, the head of the British Ministry of Magic.  
  
  
“Yes sir, Torquil Travers was defeated in Paris.” Theseus said. Though it was a call to his Ministry, the head of the Paris branch was listening in. Most likely to hear the outcome of the situation. “Yes sir… Thank you, sir… No, sir… Goodbye sir.” Slightly relieved, he gathered the remaining Brits, bidding farewell to France for the time being.  
  
  
Back at home base, Theseus was once again pulled into a room to be questioned. This time, on the matters concerning Travers position.  
  
  
Remerging to find those he came back with loitering around, he sighed, selecting a few of them to accompany him on another task that very same morning. With a brief stop to his office for some wideye potion - which he was nice enough to lend to the others - and off they went.  
  
  
Off to a beautiful historic castle where the only thing changed was where the staircase was, the poor kids stranded on them, and what gossip the ghosts were talking about for that day.  
  
  
Taking in a deep breath as they went from forest to stone, Theseus led the way through the school, apologising to the odd teacher or student for interrupting them. Eventually, they found who they were looking for. With a quick nod to those who followed him, Theseus politely knocked on the door, entering a moment later.  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk mid quill flick as he looked up, instantly meeting Theseus’ gaze.  
  
  
Without a minute to waste, the Scamander raised his wand, effectively dismantling them magic binders on the older man’s wrists.  
  
  
“I see Traver’s didn’t want to do that himself.” Dumbledore said, rubbing at his wrists.  
  
  
Glancing at the men to his side, Theseus shook his head slightly. “Travers met an unfortunate fate in Paris. I have his title.”  
  
  
Dumbledore’s face momentarily fell sombre as he leant back in his chair. In a flash that emotion was masked as he looked back at the Auror’s in his office. “What brings you here?”  
  
  
Fumbling around in his coat, Theseus managed to grasp the cold metal, pulling out the chain and swirling pendant. He watched as Dumbledore shot out of his seat, arm already outstretched to it. Giving it to the man, Theseus took a step forward, hands resting on the desk. “We found something you might be able to help us with.”  
  
  
Speechless. This was never a state that one frequently saw the great Albus Dumbledore in, but the lively pendant did just that. The Auror’s in the room held their breath, except for Theseus who had been informed about the properties of the piece of jewellery.  
  
  
He knew it was so much more. It was an inseparable bond that prevented either party from harming each other. The outcome of a failed young love and oath. It was something dangerous and forbidden, but two teenage boys managed to conjure one up so well that they were struggling to take it apart.  
  
  
It was the bloodpact between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.  
  
  
“I will try.” Was all Albus could say as he inspected the pact closely. He thought he would never see it again, but lucked was on his side. Well, as he saw it.  
  
  
With nothing left to do at his old school, Theseus motioned for the others to leave, following them out. He was stopped by a light hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
“How is your brother? I haven’t seen him since he first returned from New York.”  
  
  
Politely shrugging the hand off, Theseus turned around. “He’s doing well.”  
  
  
“Has he found any more interesting creatures? Oh, you have gotten his travel ban lifted I presume.”  
  
  
Internally groaning at his old professor, Theseus smiled. “No it has not. I am still working on it.”  
  
  
“I heard rumours he was seen with that Obscurus boy. Disobeying authority as always I see.”  
  
  
Nodding, Theseus bid farewell to the man, catching up with his men who were waiting outside the school.  
  
  
Concerned for the younger Scamander, Dumbledore stared at the empty space, pondering. But tightening his hand around the pendant reminded him of something extremely important. And for now, that wasn’t trying to watch over Newt.

Having called a meeting for the people who returned from Paris, Theseus was organising tea for his guests. It was not often – never – that he invited people from work to his house. But things were changing, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt.  
  
  
Everyone was gathered for about fifteen minutes before they begun to grow restless of the polite conversations.  
  
  
One of the men who had travelled to Hogwarts the day before piped up, directing a question to Theseus. He wanted to know what he was talking to the professor about.  
  
  
Crossing his arms and legs as he leant against the doorway to his living room, Theseus said “My brother.” He grumbled something else under his breath, but nobody else in the room heard.  
  
  
“As in the creature fanatic one?”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, wasn’t he in the office when we got called in?”  
  
  
“I’m sure he was the one sitting at the window.”  
  
  
A throat clearing stopped them. “Yes, that was my brother.”  
  
  
A cracking sound came from Theseus’ backyard, followed by a rapid and heavy knock. Slightly glad that of the newcomers arrival, Theseus opened his backdoor with haste, ushering the herd of people in.  
  
  
With six people trailing behind him, he re-entered his living room, taking his position at the other archway. Copying him but more for security purposes, the beautiful Ms Rosier took her position. Queenie and Jacob hung back around the kitchen, not up for partaking in the talk tonight. And standing at the doorway to the kitchen was Newt who seemed to be scolding a scaly beast on his shoulder, paying no mind to the odd looks he got. And then there was Gellert, standing proud and trying to call everyone’s attention.  
  
  
“Now, I know my dear Newton here is a sight to behold but stare too long and you will lose something.”  
  
  
The men turned away as if their eyes were burning, focusing fully on the Dark Lord. Theseus rolled his eyes before catching the warm look in his brothers’ eyes as he left to join his friends in the kitchen.  
  
  
Huh.


	9. Chapter 9

The week after Paris was a fairly uneventful one. Newt had been entertained by Queenie and Jacob most days when they weren’t out exploring the wonders of England. His brother had visited twice, checking in on him and making sure the Ministry didn’t arrest Newt for him disregarding his punishment.  
  


It was quiet when his friends were out, especially considering he told Bunty to take a few months off so he could spend more time with his creatures. In reality, he needed the time and partial seclusion to ensure that his creatures would be safe no matter what. That, and creating a new habitual bag in case things went sour.  
  


He had barely left his house. But it wasn’t like he needed to.  
  


Newt was in the middle of getting himself a late morning cup of tea when polite knocks came from his front door. Cautiously, he opened it, revealing three strangers wishing to be let in.  
  


To his surprise, the one who stood closest to him walked straight past the threshold, unfazed by the blue shimmer in the air. It was only in the safety of Newt’s house did the guest transform into themselves, leaving a cheery Abernathy hanging his coat.  
  


“That’s Darragh and the lovely lady Mabel. They’re quite alright,” Abernathy said, hoping his friends would be let in.  
  


Giving the newcomers a last once over, Newt ushered them through the doorway. He begun leading them to the kitchen so that he could fetch his tea but spun around quickly as he heard a hushed _Immobulus_.  
  


Taking the few steps into his living room, Newt found a shocked and frozen Abernathy standing off to the side of the room. Mabel had her wand pulled on him, shaking her head.  
  


“It ain’t nothing personal.” The woman said, her voice laced with a New Yorker accent heavier than Abernathy’s. “We just wanna get to know the Lords’ creature lover.” Her tone was overly sweet as she turned to face Newt, wand raised and ready.  
  


“Magizoologist,” Newt mumbled, taking a step back.  
  


The brute who came with her chuckled a bit to himself. “Doesn’t matter.” Now his accent came from a land much closer to England. “Just stand still.”  
  


Now with both unwanted guests with their wands pointed at Newt, he raised his hands in surrender. In an instant a spell was fired at him, forcing Newt to duck and slide to the side. He raised a quick protection barrier around himself as another hurtful spell was shot and shouted. This time, instead of slightly charring his wall, it fizzled out on his _shield.  
  
_

Pulling his own wand out, Newt rotated it, silently releasing Abernathy from his frozen state. The American was quick to hex the woman. Mabel spun on her heels, vicious snarl on pretty pink lips. She went after him, leaving Newt to the large Irish man.  
  


Darragh took hasty steps towards Newt, causing the latter to escape into the kitchen.  
  


A bolt of electricity ran up Newts spine, forcing his knees to buckle, legs giving out completely as he curled into himself and the floor. Another surged through him, making him grit his teeth.  
  


Before he had the chance to properly react, Newt heard the man let out a loud curse. Glancing over, he saw Antonio with his spiky jaw encasing the man’s leg, sucking. Blood trickled onto the floor as the baby Chupacabra dribbled on its meal.  
  


Unfortunately, Antonio was sent flying into the kitchen cupboard with a harsh thud and a small cry from the scaly beast. It was followed by a flash of magic, ceasing any movement and noise from the small creature.  
  


Dread hit Newt like a bus as he crawled over to the poor beast, cradling it in his arms. There was no playful nudge or nipping at his fingers. It wasn’t trying to position itself upon his shoulder or cling to his vest, silently begging him to put on his jacket. The baby Chupacabra just, wasn’t.  
  


Glaring at the man now preoccupied with his injured ankle area, Newt stood up, emotion tingling through him.  
  


“What,” Darragh looked at him impartially. “It was just a lizard.”  
  


And another nerve was hit. “You hulking twat.”  
  


It was obvious the man knew what he meant by such insult as his face contorted unattractively, aiming another hurtful spell at our magizoologist.  
  


This time, after dodging, Newt came back with a spell of his own.  
  


With each spell cast he was growing more agitated, the yells from the other room only egging him on. It was only after Darragh landed another successful hit on Newt did the magizoologist fully snap.  
  


Blocking and countering, Newt spouted a spell he had practiced for fun. A spell that let you conjure and contort fire at will. And with this, Newt conjured a flame, creating a whip like shape and latching it onto the man’s arm.  
  


Darragh screamed in agony. Mabel came flying in, forcibly pushed back. She saw the state her partner was in and her eyes widened in fear. She looked between Newt and the fire before deciding that it was due past their time to leave.  
  


Extinguishing the fire, Newt gave the two the nastiest look he could muster, slightly proud at the sizzling rings that now wound themselves around the man’s arm. He let them apparate away, crossing his arms and sighing as Abernathy entered the kitchen.  
  


“ _They’re quite alright_. Are you sure you knew them?”  
  


Abernathy stood glued to the spot, rambling on about what had made him bring that pair over in the first place and how he thought they truly were trustworthy. He apologised profusely, offering to clean up the mess that he helped create. Newt nodded, saying he would be in the basement if anything was needed.  
  


Picking up the lifeless Antonio, Newt entered his shack in the basement, pulling out the Chupacabra’s favorite blankets. Lightly putting the creature down, he pulled out a pen and quill, scrawling down the events that had not long happened. He wrote two notes: one to his brother, and one to the Dark Lord. He figured both of them would want to do something, and since he didn’t know where they disappeared to, he decided telling them now would be the perfect time.  
  


Enchanting the letters, Newt created a different flame before tossing the paper in and watching the ash disappear.  
  


“I’ll be right back Antonio.” He said sadly, softly petting the creatures head.  
  


Grabbing a few bottles of potions, Newt made his way back up to his living room. It was near spotless, apart from the shocked American and angry German, nobody would suspect anything out of the ordinary.  
  


Gellert had made haste to Newts home once receiving the letter. Any extra details he would get out of Abernathy.  
  


"I swear I didn't know."  
  


Although Gellert stood with his hands safely behind his back, his annoyance was threatening enough. His glare momentarily shifted to Newt, softening a tad as the other man came closer. Much to his disappointment, he was lightly swatted away. He watched as Newt gave two strange looking concoctions that seemed to relieve most/ any pain left and rejuvenates energy to Abernathy.  
  


"They immobilised him Gellert. I doubt he was in on it." Newt gave his partner a pointed look as he spoke, sinking into a single seater chair.  
  


For the moment, Newt wasn't concerned about the unwelcome visit. Instead, he worried where the troublemakers had run off to. It was nerve racking not knowing if there was more of them, or, if they had even thought about taking their knowledge elsewhere.  
  


Abernathy copied Newt, occupying the other free armchair.  
  


Gellert stayed standing, clearly not done with the conversation at hand. He begun drilling his American acolyte for anything he knew about his two friends. All he found out was their names, origins, and that they had a growing curiosity about rumors on their Lords love-life.  
  


There wasn't much else he wanted to talk about, especially after hearing that Newt still awaited a response from his brother. Gellert's seer ability had shown him similar events – only brief – but he never knew how they had started. But now, he had a bad feeling about the two 'traitors' whereabouts.  
  


And Gellert hated bad feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

What felt like mere seconds after receiving a letter from his brother, Theseus was alerted of two potential leads being held in custody, awaiting his further order.

  
Resisting the urge to tug at his hair in public, Theseus let out a long sigh as he left his office. On his way down to the holding cells, he grabbed a few trusty Aurors. If the two in the cell were who he thought they were, no random could be trusted with the information they would spill. It was troublesome really, but it was sensitive information.

  
Taking one Auror in with him and having the other two stand guard, Theseus entered the holding cell.

  
“Names.”

  
“I’m Darragh and this lovely lady is Mabel.”

  
“Enough formalities. We have information I’m sure you’re dying to know.” The lady said.

  
Instantly, Theseus recognised the names and accents as described by his brother. Clasping his hands behind his back, Theseus stared them down, a brow raised in fake interest.

  
“Enlighten me then.”

  
So, the elder Scamander listened to their little story. How they love their lord but believe that he has strayed from his intended and destined path, distracted by his little monster fanatic. How this creature lover convinced their lord to not perish all muggles or make them slaves to the purebloods. This was true outrage.

  
“Oh? And who may this creature lover be?”

  
Mabel smirked. “I hear he’s a mink to even the Ministry. Some annoying weasel by the name of Newt Scamander.”

Theseus’ innocently intrigued façade crumpled, his expression turning into that of a scowl as he huffed. “Thanks,” he said, spinning on his heel to leave. He stopped short when the lady called out, wondering what he was going to do to them. “Nothing.” It wasn’t a lie – his hands and magic would not touch them.

With a heavy door now separating the criminals from head Auror, Darragh shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had been quiet after saying his odd bit in their story telling event. But something important about the Auror investigating them caught his eyes, forcing him to zone in on that feature. And then he realised that it was more than one feature of the other mans face that was so recognisable. He looked to his female friend; brows knitted together as he tugged slightly at the restraints on his hands.

  
“We’re in trouble.”

_  
What a smart lad._

Back in the comfort of a small homey London house, Gellert was still silently fuming but now under the effect of Newts tea wafting under his nose. Don’t be mistaken, he still had the strong urge to strangle or _cruicio_ someone, it would just happen later.

  
Maybe sooner than he expected but perfect timing none the less.

  
After another half hour of dreadfully boring waiting, Newt received a letter from his brother. Sighing, the magizoologist threw the note onto the coffee table, grumbling something along the lines of “Not my division” as he made his way into the kitchen then down to the basement.

  
Very interested, Gellert read the note for himself, his small smile full of malicious content as he realised his prey would be cornered and lined up for him to slaughter. Sadly, he was required to wait until the end of the working day to strike.

  
The letter said the elder Scamander would create an opening, but the rest was up to him alone.

  
“I’ll be back, dear Newton!” Gellert called out towards the basement, fabulously twirling on spot to face his acolyte. “There is work to be done to forgive todays events.” Resting a hand on his acolytes stiff shoulder, Gellert whisked them away.

  
Gellert wasn’t lying. He had letters of his own to send and deliver, a meeting to plan, and a killing to complete. He was constantly checking the time, itching to jump into action. So, when he was forwarded a letter from Theseus saying things were set and ready. It said the Auror had just left the building in order to not be immediately linked to the scene that was surely to be caused.

  
Quickly collecting himself, Gellert made haste to the Ministry building under a simple _Notice Me Not_ charm and a Polyjuice potion. It was not a difficult task to enter the building. Neither was sneaking into the cells, but he just didn’t appreciate the extra annoyances that were guarding the cell of the two traitors.

  
He might have thought it slightly amusing if it were for a different occasion.

Stepping over lifeless bodies, Gellert forced the door open, wand lazily hanging in his hand.

  
“My Lord!”

  
Mabel was flung harshly into the wall behind her. Pain, anguish and fear coursed through her veins.

  
“If I am your lord, why dare touch what belongs to me?”

  
With tense muscles shivering feverously against the stone, Mabel slowly lifted her head to look her lord in the eyes. She apologised, begged, and promised to never do it again. But that, she would quickly realise, was not enough to save her. Her mouth shut on her mid-sentence, refusing to open while she struggled, eyes frantically dancing around the place.

  
With smooth wood now pressed harshly into her neck, Mabel took one last chance to stare into those mismatched eyes before she felt the life drain from her body.

  
From the other side of the room with his mouth agape, Darragh watched helplessly. He was not granted time to process or mourn the loss of his friend as mere seconds later the Dark Lord turned that fear striking gaze unto him.

  
In whom knows how long, Darragh was silently withering away, his blood soaking into the floor as it poured from the word that had been so cruelly etched into his skin.

_  
Shush_

Afternoon of the next day came around and word of the festivities the night before had already spread throughout different branches of both the Ministry and Grindelwald’s followers.

  
The Ministry had been sent into pure panic. With the sudden infiltration and murders on their hands, the suspicion of having a mole within their ranks was putting everyone further on edge. If someone didn’t know you personally, you could bet they now had the slimmest amount of trust in you.

  
But those issues were for Theseus and his new lackeys to juggle.

  
Newt on the other hand, was preparing himself to be in a room surrounded by complete strangers that may or may not have a thing against him for his initial hand with capturing Grindelwald.

  
He really hoped nobody did.

  
Scoring a seat at the very front of the auditorium, Newt anxiously waited for the acolytes to start filing in, paying more attention to his friends on the stage.

  
By the time Vinda had taken her own seat did Newt realise that it was only him, her, and Abernathy that filled the first row – despite it having the capacity for fifteen (give or take).

  
But he had no further time to let his mind wander as Grindelwald walked onto the stage looking as gorgeous as he normally did while staring down at everyone.

  
Gellert had called a meeting of his leaders and second in commands from his own unique branches. By assuming his position with his hands resting lazily behind his back, Gellert begun the meeting.

  
“It has come to my attention that some of you are concerned. But, whatever for?” Gellert’s question hung in dead air as his followers silently gave each other looks of confusion or worry. “I far from appreciate this.”

  
One of the acolytes raised their hand, eyes in the general direction of the stage but never landing on the man on it. “There were… there were rumors you acquired a pet, or even a lover, my lord.” Their voice was quiet but unwavering as it carried through the room.

  
“And what of it if I have?”

  
“They –“ with a swat to the back of their head, the acolyte paused to stare at their superior who was silently fuming. With one glance at the impatient wizard on stage, they turned away, forcing themselves to finish what they were saying. “They say this lover is very persuasive and is changing your goal for you, my lord.” The acolyte rushed out, mumbling an apology afterwards as all heads were turned their way.

  
What came out of Gellert’s mouth next could only be described as two things really – an informative lecture and a harsh scolding. With those annoying complaints out of the way, Gellert was able to get to the (technically) main reason he gathered everyone there.

  
“You all know the events from Paris,” he said, eyes scanning the room before deciding to stare down each member as he continued. “We gained some useful allies and spies, along with a very busy Head Auror. Make it known that both the Auror Theseus and magizoologist Newt are under my protection and are allies to the cause.” With a small pause, his aura seeped with malicious intent.

  
“Touch either of them, and there _will_ be consequences.”

  
With a wave of his hand, the group dispersed, leaving only those in his inner most circle.

  
Stepping off stage, he nodded to his trusty acolytes as they bowed and made their way to their next event. Gellert made his way to Newt, holding his hand out to the help him out of his seat. His magizoologist accepted, resting his hand on Gellert’s arm as they slowly walked to the entry.

  
“First, check on your creatures. Then, we have a reservation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was distracted by chenistry and anime  
> I'll try to make the updates quicker (hopefully)


	11. Chapter 11

The air washed over him as if he were enjoying a nice stroll in the woods. Instead, he was sitting in a very fashionable bar filled with elegantly dressed people – all, of course, on the _wrong_ side of the law.  
  


After a wondrous show and appetizers, Newt had been left to lounge around the bar, his company promising to return to him shortly with prized information. He leant against the back of the couch, a forgotten glass of _Quintol_ resting in his palms as he stared into the mass of wizards. It always came more naturally to observe rather than interact.  
  


That, and it seemed like most people were drinking the night away – which was very much so not Newt’s preferred night-time activities.  
  


Partially lost in thought, a newcomer sitting directly across from him forced him fully into the room once again. He gripped his glass slightly tighter as he gave the man a quick once over.  
  


“Newt Scamander?”  
  


“Yes…” Newt shifted in his seat, zoning in on the man’s left ear. “Do I know you?”  
  


The man grinned, clasping his hands together as his eyes shone excitedly. “I never did hear back from you while in hospital. Was worried something happened.” The man said, his action seeming to be a stiff sort of happiness. “Was it too much?”  
  


It clicked.  
  


Newt’s eyes widened the slightest as he took in the obviously altered appearance of the man before him, though his eye color and voice were the same as before. “Mr- Mr. Graves?” It came out like a whisper.  
  


The man across from him nodded while saying, “The one and only.”  
  


Graves’ face dropped as he remembered where he was and what he was doing. “What are you doing here?”  
  


Managing to spot the change in behaviour, Newt mumbled out a reply along the lines of ‘poachers and breeders in the area... freeing the creatures.’ Thankfully the other man bought it and dropped the subject, but, moved to the space next to the magizoologist. It was all but suffocating being suddenly enveloped by the strong cologne and smell of fire whiskey that dripped off the man.  
  


Daftly, Percival Graves began disclosing minor details about what he was doing in the outskirts of Vienna, let alone in a bar owned by his enemy. He briefly mentioned an undercover assignment with a goal of finding high level fanatics with the intent of capturing or eliminating them. His eyes constantly scanned the room as he spoke, discretely pointing out a few that could be helpful, but quickly diverted his eyes from the floor when he spotted a certain pair.  
  


“Those two,” Percival nodded in their direction, avoiding facing them, “are never caught off guard. But I think tonight is my lucky night.” He was surprisingly cheerful despite the difficulty of the situation. Perhaps it was just the thrill of being out in the field hunting the bastards that forced that horrendous year upon him.  
  


The pair Percival was watching vanished into the crowd just as they had appeared.  
  


“Ah, well, good luck with things then. I’ll be off.” Newt stated, abruptly standing from his seat and taking a couple steps away. He turned and gave a short nod to the Auror who just watched on, clearly still searching the crowd.  
  


Making a bee line to a backroom, Newt managed to merge with the crowd. Even though he missed the comfort of his blue coat, Newt was impressed with how his new attire made him invisible in such a place.  
  


Even to the trained eye he managed to disappear – but those trained eyes were no longer secretly raking over his form. No. Instead the curious Percival was once again scouting the area for the pair of criminals he was after.  
  


Making a round to the bar, Percival spotted a hallway shoved into the corner of one of the large room, darkness keeping it mostly hidden. It was littered with random portraits and surprisingly scarce of doors.  
  


Embarking down the strange hall, Percival found the first three empty, the doors wide open and inviting – more like teasing – him to enter. But he did not falter, continuing his way through the hallway. As he drew closer to the last door, he was at an angle, feeling like the walls were trying to squeeze him into a space he didn’t belong. With an extra rush of nerves, Percival had his wand at the ready, slowly edging closer to the closed door.  
  


No sound came from the room, the bright Auror believing it was due to a silencing charm. Taking a deep breath, Percival prepared himself to find a way in and to eavesdrop. However, two loud claps from the inside the room made him freeze along with the statement, “Ah, it would seem our guest has arrived.”  
  


Chills ran up and down Percival’s spine, knowing precisely who that voice belonged too. Spinning on his heel, he made move to boot it out of there and try another night. To his dismay, the pair he had been unkindly stalking were blocking his only means of escape, unnerving smiles on their faces.  
  


Taking a sudden step back, Percival prepared to hit a wall, not partially stumble partially be thrown through the now open fourth doorway. He let a small curse leave his lips as he hit the floor, watching his wand fly into hands of the scum before him.  
  


“Treason and murder gets you the worst treatment.” Percival said, glaring at the traitor standing before him as he cautiously rose from the floor.  
  


“On the contrary, Graves.” This voice raked Percival’s nerves, violently scratching at his mind as _unpleasant_ memories tried to make themselves known once again. “Abernathy and Ms Rosier are receiving the finest treatment.”  
  


These words made Percival want to curl into himself and pull at his ears and hair in a way to supress the unwanted flashbacks. But that would show weakness. It would show that he has lost. It was something he wanted to do but turned to clenching his fists and jaw.  
  


But even the tense silence and straining stance was enough to let the Dark Lord know that even such simple words were effective in disarming the Auror.  
  


Nobody moved.  
  


Percival’s mind was a whirlwind as he searched and struggled to find a way out of this dastardly situation. The raging storm was silenced, however, when a familiar person stepped from behind a wall with a tea kettle following closely behind.  
  


“Any chance I can find earl grey leaves here?”  
  


“I’ll go see.” Abernathy said, a small but proper smile replacing the first. He left the room swiftly, closing the door on his way. With him gone, there was an entire bar and lounge area between Percival and his wand.  
  


Deeming Ms Rosier momentarily irrelevant, Percival spun, fully facing the man he hated and the man he had wanted to befriend. He could feel those disgraceful mismatched eyes on him like knives as he watched Newt casually sit on the same sofa as the Dark Lord, setting the full but cold teapot on the table.  
  


It had turned into a staring event as Vinda and Gellert watched Percival who was concentrated on Newt, in which the latter had found an interesting spot on the table to stare at.  
  


“Newt?” Percival asked, wanting reassurance that this was not a mind trick. He didn’t know what answer would make the situation any better, but the small spark of hope in him died when the magizoologist met his eyes yet instantly looked away. The Auror was left dumbfounded and heartbroken for reasons he didn’t care to admit. However, in a room with a prying Dark Lord who had seen the inner workings of his mind, Percival didn’t have to say anything.  
  


“It would seem that wounded him, Herzchen.” Gellert spoke confidently, eyes shining with knowing but also alit with his own fiery anger.  
  


Percival stiffened at the term and fierce gaze, piecing together any information he knew about that word. His eyes widened when he was able to slot in the last piece of the puzzle, his breath now painfully stuck in his throat as he looked at nothing.  
  


“And that broke him.” Gellert said. In his peripheral, he saw Newt looking at him confused, causing a short sight to escape him. His love was learning but clearly still oblivious to certain emotions and actions.  
  


A cruel smiled crossed Gellerts lips as Percival was forcefully restrained into a chair from behind. “Graves here has taken quite a liking to you, Newton. One for more of that than friendship.”  
  


“Oh.”  
  


Newt shifted in his seat when presented with this new information. He wished he had never heard it and was allowed to continue on like nothing happened. But with all eyes on him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to pass it off. Glancing at the Aurors’ face, he felt compelled to say more than his initial answer.  
  


“While I’m… flattered, Percival, I’m currently in a relationship.”  
  


“With?” Percival had an inkling of who but wanted to hear it with his own ears.  
  


Graciously, Gellert rose from his seat, lazily strutting towards the restrained Auror. He leant down so they were eye level, maintaining eye contact as he announced himself as the one who had taken the lovely magizoologist off the market.  
  


With no fair warning, bone was hitting bone, forcing Gellert upright and a few steps away. His hand clutched his nose, feeling around for any signs of brokenness or bruising.  
  


Percival sat proud in his seat, forehead aching slightly as anger and annoyance began to pile up in the pit of his stomach.  
  


“Him!? He is a sadistic murderer Newt! He’s a complete monster!”  
  


Newt stood there; mouth slightly ajar with wide eyes glued to the scene. His brows furrowed as he heard the ramblings of the angry Auror. He supposed he should have been listening to them, using them as the truth and an excuse to leave. Instead, he started to block them out, overtaken by the instinct to care.  
  


He was a caring person – always had been and always would be – and was not about to ignore the pain or uncomfortableness his partner was in. But as hateful words reached his ears, he turned his full attention on Percival who was still rambling on. Newt was a true Hufflepuff and would be damned if he let this slide when someone had attempted to physically and verbally abuse one of his people. His friends, his brother, his creatures, and his dark lord were all in the same category – a group of beings that Newt would momentarily lose his quiet nature to protect or avenge.  
  


“A monster? Sure.” Newt started, his voice calm yet strong as he gained the attention of the others. He couldn’t see their eyes however, as Newt drew closer to Percival with his own eyes fluttering between all the walls. “But, like most creatures or _monsters_ , he has a calmer state that only a select few can witness. Normally, I don’t succeed in caring for certain creatures because of the Ministry.” Newt was now only two small steps away from the chair, his eyes closed but trained on the ceiling.  
  


He slowly lowered his head as he continued, eyes still closed. “But I’m tired of it – not being able to be with them. So, I’m not letting go of any of my creatures or _monsters_.” With his head lowered, Newts’ eyes shot open, burning brightly as he stared directly into Percival’s brown ones as he spoke his last few words. “He is mine.” Newt said with the utmost confidence, voice unwavering and full of silent promises.  
  


His eyes shifted to his shoulders as two arms snaked their way to rest a top him.  
  


“As I am his, he is mine.” Gellert spoke, shooting the Auror one of his own death threatening glares. “We can’t have him running off to tell anyone now.” His tone changed to casual as he retook his seat on the sofa, resting a hand on Newts thigh when the latter joined him.  
  


Once again, Percival’s eyes widened with realisation. “You did _that_ to your own loyal followers… for him?” From the normal content and cocky look on Gellerts face to the still alight one of Newts, Percival could see that it was not a shocking revelation to the magizoologist. In fact, he could have sworn he saw the tiniest twitch of the lip from both of them when he mentioned the terrible fate of the two followers back in Britain.  
  


A cranky creak sounded as the door was quickly pushed opened and closed as Abernathy finally made his return, victoriously holding a box of tea leaves.  
  


It was strange to see the change in Newts expression when he looked at the American traitor. Although the fire was still lit, Percival saw it was pushed to the background as he thanked Abernathy for finding the tea like he was an old friend.  
  


Having been put in a corner, confined in a highly uncomfortable rock-solid chair, and basically being gagged by magic, Percival saw how easy it was for Newt to slip into conversation with the three criminals.  
  


“Four cups?” Newt had asked, nodding to the responses he got, setting about making his much-wanted tea.  
  


As Percival watched Newt make the tea, his stomach did flips – from both admiration, shock, and fear. He supposed it seemed fitting for the partner of the evil Dark Lord to be able to make tea in a sitting room with his own fire… without incantations or movement of his wand.  
  


 _I need to get out of here and tell that Theseus fellow._ Percival thought to himself, flinching when a wand was silently flicked his way, putting up a muffler spell so that he couldn’t hear their conversation. _I should tell anyone I can and get them to pass along the message. Getting out might take a while…_ Percival finally decided, succumbing to the urge to partially curl in on himself as he was at the receiving end of three diabolic stares.  
  


One he wished was not the cause of hundreds of supressed memories and terrors resurfacing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovelies


	12. Chapter 12

The past five days had definitely taken their toll on Theseus. With same issue after issue being thrown his way, he clocked off that night with sluggish movements. It felt nice to be in more casual clothes, digging into food that wasn’t prepared by himself. Even the somewhat awkward small talk at the dining table was a warm welcome compared to the monotone discussions at the Ministry.  
  


He was so close to being able to forget about his problems until the next morning, but the universe had different plans.  
  


“The American woke up today.” Gellert mentioned offhandedly while he polished off his salad.  
  


“What?” Theseus shot upright, intrigued but lost about who was being held captive. He stared at Gellert, expecting him to expand, but he seemed more interested in the dishes.  
  


“Well, two – two nights?” With a small nod from the surprisingly domestic Gellert, Newt continued. “Two nights ago, Percival Graves was captured and brought here, but he’s been unconscious since then.”  
  


Shocked by this finding, Theseus slumped back into his chair, forehead resting on a hand as he said something about a secret file that had heaps of missing information. Remembering the bland file, he began disclosing the information – or lack of – to his companions.  
  


Deciding he didn’t need to be involved in whatever was eventually going to happen, Newt excused himself in favour of treating his creatures.  
  


This left Gellert to lead Theseus down to the basement cells, briefly discussing agreed upon interrogation methods that would come before the extremity of Gellerts’ torture.  
  


Under many disillusionment charms, Theseus stood to the side of the cell, his sole intent to simply listen to the information. He watched as Percival's body curled in on itself when the Dark Lord spoke his last name. He had to admit that it was quite interesting seeing how large a response could be gotten from one word.  
  


“An infiltration mission? Really, Graves, how daft do you think we are?” Gellert said mockingly, face remaining neutral although his hostage gave no response. This one-sided conversation lasted too long, Gellert growing fairly agitated by the lack of response. He spun on his heel and high tailed it out of there, cursing the insufferable Auror as he went.  
  


He had left Theseus in there who was looking at the sceptical with interest, wondering who was going to be brought in.  
  


The door opened once again, but Gellert didn’t enter. “He is your last chance to talk before things get... exciting.” And with that, the door shut.  
  


Much to Theseus’ surprise, the new person in the cell was none other than his baby brother who did indeed look a tad bit uncomfortable in the situation.  
  


He watched as Newt exhaled lightly before moving closer to Percival with a small vial. “Graves?” He asked, getting the man’s head to tilt upwards. When his mouth opened, Newt used that opportunity to pour some of his potion down the man’s throat.  
  


Retreating back to his safety area next to the door, Newt watched as the Graves spluttered for a few seconds, a questioning expression on his face. “What are you thinking?” Newt asked, hoping to gauge the effects of his slightly modified _Veritaserum_.  
  


Percival’s head lolled to one side before he steadied himself, eyes raking over the form of the magizooligist. He was highly disappointed. He hated the fact that Newt had taken his position on the Dark Lords side of the war. Especially after all the things he had heard from Tina. All the little quirks and how he had a bit of a mischievous streak. That he would always go to the beyond to help out a creature. How he looked, talked, acted. Percival would have loved the chance to get to know Newt – the more private side of him wishing to know him extremely well. The side wishing he could have been able to kiss him at least once in his life to feel satisfied. And that even if he didn’t score the beauty, he had left an imprint of sorts.  
  


And Percival had spoken all of these inner thoughts aloud.  
  


Newt shifted uncomfortably on his spot, hand moving to open the door. But he stopped short by the sight of a third person in the cell.  
  


Theseus had stood quietly through it all, but the wording of Percival’s little speech didn’t sit right with him.  
  


Dropping all charms, he stood directly in the Americans line of sight, effectively blocking his brother from view.  
  


“Imprint? You’re not an animal!” Theseus said, all but scolding the man. “And you’ve spoken to him once before all this. What makes you think you –”  
  


“Auror Theseus?” Percival interrupted; eyes wide. His brows furrowed when he received a confirming nod, subconsciously tugging at his restraints. “Fuck.”  
  


The tugging at his restraints became more persist and forceful, hurtful even. And he didn’t seem to be claiming down.  
  


Not knowing whether this was a small side effect of the potion, Newt dragged his brother out of the cell and into the hallway where Gellert was patiently waiting.  
  


“I suggest you two leave him be for a bit before going ahead with anything.” Newt said, beginning the walk down the long hallway to the staircase.  
  


“What will you be doing?”  
  


A small smile appeared on Newts’ lips as he began the ascent to the liveable part of the castle. “Rescuing creatures.”

Apart from the small amount of worry and guilt if anything should happen to the person, Newt had to admit that being able to take a trained wizard with him on his little missions really did have its advantages.  
  


The two of them were able to infiltrate the makeshift camp base without triggering any alarms. Once they got to the creatures, however, the traffickers were alerted of their presence. This is where the acolyte comes in handy. While they are distracting and fighting off the poachers, Newt gets an opening to figure out how to get the creatures away safely.  
  


Creeping closer to the back of the room, Newt found two different sized cages with cloth over them and a garbage bag to the side. If he was being honest, nerves ran up and down his spine as he reached to open the bag, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. But the moment he cast a _Lumos_ and looked in, his stomach dropped at the sight of a fully grown Chupacabra. Except, it was completely descaled and its pried open jaw showed that its tongue had been ripped out. Letting out a strangled noise, Newt recoiled, being reminded of his little Antonio.  
  


Hoping the cages showed more intact and healthy animals, Newt pulled off the cloth of the smallest cage. His movements stopped once he saw what was in it.  
  


With their faces muzzled and their eyes blindfolded, three Chupacabra hatchlings hid in the corner in a scared clump. It was extremely likely that they had been forced to watch their mother’s painful death, scarring their innocent little souls.  
  


The tip of his wand was illuminated as he gripped it tightly, muttering a handful of spells under his breath. Newt turned around to look at the ongoing flurry of curses being thrown and walked towards it. He noticed one of the traffickers looking a bit frightened, eyes frantically scanning the fight. He watched as the man made a move to apparate away, only to be forcefully shoved against the ground, his pain caused both physically and magically.  
  


One of the man's buddies noticed and went wide-eyed. “Which idiot put up anti-apparating wards!?” The man yelled out, the fight momentarily halting.  
  


“I did,” Newt said, stepping into full view of everyone in the room.  
  


Another trafficker spoke up, his countryside accent very noticeable. “You’re that pesky magizoologist my buddies told me about. With that book?” He tried sneaking his way to the door as he spoke, but he had brought the attention to himself.  
  


Newt supposed it was only reasonable that he have a reputation within creature poachers and traffickers in England, considering how many he had intercepted. “Of course.”  
  


“Why do you know so many ward spells?” The countryman asked, clearly feeling the push of the sudden boundary he was trapped in.  
  


“Irrelevant.” With that one word, Newt realised just how much Gellert was rubbing off on him but couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment (knowing it went both ways). “Which one of you descaled the Chupacabra?” He waited and received no verbal response. However, this was the one field he knew extremely well, noticing how six men all glanced at one in particular. He let his grip loosen around his wand, magic and anger pulsating together.  
  


With a mumbled _Fluctum ignis_ purple flames dripped from his wand. But instead of creating a _puddle_ , it became like a flow of water that slowly snaked its way to the unlucky chap it was destined for. Newt had spent many nights learning to control this fire, getting it to do what he wanted. Although being a different spell, Newt managed to make this purple flame much like the spell he used on the home invader Darragh.  
  


Pushing more magic into the spell, the flame suddenly sped forward, not giving its victim enough time to react and defend themselves. It started on the man's wand hand, snaking its way around his wrist. It began circling its way up the man's arm, an endless supply of the excruciating purple fire going over already burnt skin as it kept climbing his arm.  
  


As the man cried, his friends tried dousing him in water, but to no avail, the fire stayed alight.  
  


Until, Newt had decided that that was enough, seeing as it had gone all the way to the man’s shoulder. He withdrew the flame, asking if his companion would help him _stupefy_ and bind them quickly.  
  


With the traffickers/poachers out of the way, Newt could rescue the baby Chupacabra’s and see what was hiding under the drape of the big cage.  
  


First things first, Newt levitated the hatchlings into his newly prepared bag, a rush of relief hitting him when he knew they were going to be safe.  
  


When he pulled back the cloth of the larger cage, Newt let out a small gasp of surprise and appreciation while his companions’ noise was made more out of fear than anything else.  
  


Behind the obviously charmed bars was a magnificent beast that stood tall and proud, stance defensive. It had two beautifully detailed horns that were attached to a lion’s head with a full mane. Its front half was the lions, its hind legs and torso belonging to a goat. And the tail was swaying slightly, sharp and venomous teeth at the ready.  
  


“What a gorgeous Chimera.” Newt said to himself before going about trying to figure out how to undo the charms, successfully getting the beast out without being mauled. He would mumble something to the beast every now and again, smiling to himself when he saw it relax at least a tad.  
  


After a few minutes, all that was left to do was coax the large creature into the bag so they could all go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the wait lovelies  
> As of this update I will be (hopefully) sticking closer to a two-week update time frame, yeah?
> 
> Also, I still feel super bad about killing off little Antonio so yes, I gave Newt some more Chupacabra friends


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing a bit of a soft chapter about Newt and his creatures...  
> So I did!  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Newts case was securely placed in the Dark Lord’s own personal quarters. None but his magizoologist had been allowed into his private space, and none shall. Glancing at the open case for the hundredth time that minute, Gellert started a slow decent into the wonderland of creature habitats. His dear Newton had been down there for hours after his return from a successful rescue. And even though Gellert knew that many things needed to be done, he felt like he must reind the other to rest.

  
Once at the bottom of the stairs, Gellert saw all close enclosures empty of the red-haired wizard.

  
Hearing four thuds on wood took Gellert to the Shack where her found Newt sitting on his haunches as he looked over the three Chupacabra hatchlings. “Schätzchen?”

  
“Just a moment,” Newt said, his full attention instantly back on the hatchlings. One of them was astoundingly friendly with Newt, trying to make its way into his lap. The other two seemed trusting but still very hesitant. Newt smiled warmly at the, welcoming them closer.

  
When they were close enough, he carefully picked them up before turning to face his partner. “This is Anne, Nicolo, and Piper.” His face was alight, his eyes sparking. “They lost their mother to the poachers, so we get to raise them.” Newts voice dropped its cheerful tone at the start, but it returned when he spoke of raising the hatchlings.

  
“But of course.” Despite the Dark Lord having raised his previous Chupacabra, Newt began to ramble on about their nature and how to care for them. But Gellert could not find it in himself to be annoyed. No. He could only enjoy and admire Newt as a whole – how everything about him seemed so easily loveable.

  
He took a step forward, offering only his pinkie finger to the to the young ins to smell. Joy sparked in him when the one Newt dubbed Nicolo reach out intrigued, giving his finger a soft nudge.

  
“And what was the other creature you haven’t yet told me about?” Gellert asked, genuinely curious. The acolyte that had gone with was too scared to say what was brought back, apart from there were two creatures.

  
With even more excitement, Newt placed the hatchlings into a makeshift cot before grabbing Gellert’s hand to drag him off to an enclosure. He had not yet had time to create something new for the addition to the family, so, Newt headed towards the Zouwu.

  
In the enclosure was the Zouwu from Paris peacefully lazing against a magical barrier in which the newly rescued Chimera also lay with no signs of malice.

  
Without thought, Newt let go of Gellert and crept closer to the two cat-like creature, both gazing at him calmly. Taking out his wand, he lowered the barrier, also ready to put it back up. Surprisingly, the two creatures just sniffed around each other before sitting mere metres apart, contempt. Newt was completely fascinated by their behaviour.

  
“You two have come to an understanding, haven’t you?”

  
The creature seemed to share a look before gazing at Newt.

  
Two intellectual creatures and a brilliant magizoologist just bathing in each other’s presence.

  
Sensing his original meaning for seeing Newt would be pointless, Gellert bid him goodnight. “Don’t stay awake all night.”

  
Gellert received no response as he began the climb out. He took his own advice and prepared to end the day with a good night’s sleep.

Newt awoke to a colourful frilled tail wrapped around him, his head resting on a large tusk. Shifting, he could see the Chimera keeping guard, close enough that he could reach out and touch.

  
Sensing his consciousness, the Chimera looked over as the Zouwu unfurled itself. “Morning.” Newt said, stretching out his limbs and straightening himself up. “Thank you for that.”

  
Saying goodbye to the creatures for the moment, Newt headed to his shack to check on his adorable Chupacabra’s. He found them playing in the makeshift cot, Dougal simply watching over them. Promising the helpful Demiguise an apple as thanks, Newt finally saw the mug of charmed hot tea and note left for him. He took a sip, smiling at the remembrance of his favourite black tea, picking up the note that read:  
  
_Your brother and I will be continuing things with Graves and other matters all day._  
_Vinda and Abernathy are dealing with urgent matters._  
_Felix offered to stay around in case you needed anything._  
_Haben Sie einen guten Tag._  
  
Placing the note back down, Newt and his tea left the case on a search to see if Felix was interested in helping with the morning routines.

  
It didn’t take long to find the boisterous boy who was no older than twenty-two and came from a long line of home-schooled purebloods; one where children were taught spells as soon as they could talk. Hence why Felix was a fluent dueller with experience already under his belt. But having a lifetime of these things so far meant he was forever ecstatic when Newt asked him for help. He enjoyed the drastic change.

  
Before the pair begun any work, Felix offered to do a quick tea and pastry run, lest the lord find that his partner did not have at least something small for breakfast. The brunette entered one of the many sitting rooms in the castle to which Newt had moved his case too.

  
As they made their descent into the creature wonderland, Newt went over a few boundaries for the new creatures and rehashing rules for the more territorial ones.

  
When they made it to the shack, Newt immediately handed the patient Demiguise a small basket with three apples in it, smiling at him. “Thank you,” He said as the creature took his leave.

  
“Well aren’t you three just adorable?” Felix cooed at the Chupacabra siblings who were eagerly trying to jump up and latch onto his wiggling fingers.

  
“Quite,” Newt agreed, moving to draw the boys attention away from the babes. “And would love to munch on your fingers.”

  
Sulkily, Felix moved his hand away, but in an instance his cheerful way was back as he followed Newt out of the shack. He took on the role of food and treatment carrier, leaving all of Newts attention and magic free for the creatures.

  
Whenever given the chance, Felix would ask questions and then try to carry on the conversation, invested in learning. Plus, he saw how much excitement the other man held for the creatures, and he loved to hear about people’s passions. He who still hadn’t figured out what he wanted to do with himself.

  
“What about that boy the lord wanted to recruit? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

  
Newt smiled, gently rubbing the head of an owl-like creature. He remembered the conversation he had with the boy, listening his needs, wants, and fears. “We gave him a cottage to live in. Spends most of his time there now, otherwise here, in the library.” Newt said. He had been hoping Creedence was going to stick around so that he could help guide him with magic, but Newt respected his wishes. He wasn’t going to push. It wasn’t like Creedence wouldn’t have company, and, he could always try to organise for tea.

  
“Shame. Would’ve been nice having someone my age ‘round here.”

  
“I can introduce you?” Newt mentioned, feet carrying him quickly to a far-off enclosure.

  
Felix beamed. A lot of the friends and family he had were more on the reclusive side, but Newt’s quietness was broken after a while – whether from happiness or anger. And Felix thought it was a nice change. “I’ll come with you on your next mission!”

  
“Sure,” Newt replied, feeling safe and confident of the boys’ attack and defence skills. “Come meet these two.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait lovely's  
> Requirements kidnapped my inspiration

It was a sunny afternoon, a strong breeze sweeping through the streets. But its strong grasps could not reach Newt who was soaking up the comfort of a basically empty café. He had to say that English cafes certainly had the best selection of tea.  
  
He sat in the back corner, the perfect angle to scan the store. And he was doing exactly that until the spare chair at his table was filled.  
  
Smiling, Newt greeted his more recent friend who returned the gesture more than energetically.  
  
It only took a few moments before a wizard came over to take his order, asking the usual questions. “Under what name?”  
  
“Bentham.”  
  
“As in the pureblood family?” The waiter radiated awkwardness, scribbling something extra down on his little notepad.  
  
Being out of the country for the past year, Felix was yet to learn of the new reputation his family had gotten. Though, he supposed that his family’s new affiliation would eventually become known to the average person. He was hoping it wasn’t so soon though. “The one and only,” he replied, all but beaming.  
  
As the waiter slowly disappeared, Felix and Newt shared a look. Even they could tell the atmosphere had shifted drastically.  
  
After five minutes of waiting for the order, the pair decided that they had overstayed their welcome. This suspicion was confirmed as the place was completely empty of staff and guests when they headed for the door. Through the glass, two men in those horrendous trench coats could be seen.  
  
“Be prepared.”  
  
Pushing the door open, they weren’t given a second to breath as an overly cheerful chap (who you’d think had never heard of personal space) stopped them. “Where are you fellas going today?” The Auror asked, a large intimidating smile on his face.  
  
“Home.”  
  
“And where would that be exactly?” The man directed his question at Felix whilst eyeing Newt with what could only be a seething hatred.  
  
Daring a glance at each other, the in-question pair sprang into action.  
  
Newt silently stupefied the man, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.  
  
Felix on the other hand drew his wand, aiming a handful of spells at the other two Aurors that were lurking about. Turning his attention to his friend, he raised his wand in a threatening hold. He wouldn’t dare touch a hair on his head, but this approach would hopefully keep Newt under the radar for a little bit longer.  
  
Certain that no one there could stop him, Felix apparated, leaving behind the Aurors and Newt.  
  
Though the magizoologist didn’t stay around long enough for any of them to be able to get to him. He did hope the little act would let them see him as an innocent citizen for once and leave him alone.  
But that was not the card in hand.  
  
Once appearing at the front of his house, Newt could instantly tell that the wards had been broken and a break-in occurred – if the ajar front door was any indication.  
  
Gripping his wand tightly as he entered slowly, prepared for something to pop out. He was sort of glad that nothing was there because it most likely wouldn’t have ended as pretty as his house.  
  
His entire living space looked like a petty thief had ransacked it. Furniture and décor were pushed over and he assumed the same fate for upstairs. It was a strewn mess that he could deal with more than the fact that his basement door was swung wide open – and not one curious creature had clambered ins way out.  
  
With a newfound urgency, Newt leapt down the stairs to find everything empty. The handful of animals he had not been able to move comfortably into his was were gone. And his case. He had believed he could leave it charmed in his shack for just an hour.  
  
Apart from the Chupacabra siblings that had been left at the castle, everyone was gone. Every legal and illegal creature had been taken away from him again in a split second. The only bit of hope he held onto was the layers of charms and wards he had placed on his case that would ensure him some extra time.  
  
He felt like he could cry with the sudden overwhelming feeling of loss and despair that overcame him. But that quickly turned to outright rage.  
  
A fire sent note flared in front of him, distracting him for a needed moment. Instinctively reaching out, Newt unfurled to paper to find the words ‘Are you okay?’ sprawled across it.  
  
Sending back a simple no, Newt made his way upstairs, the plan to sit and calm his nerves before anything else happened. However, he opted for cleaning up his living area before aggressively pacing, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
His movement didn’t stop until the person announced by the puff from his fireplace encompassed him in a warm hug. With a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and waist, the wonderfully familiar smell of Juniper berries engulfed him, making him lean into the touch.  
  
“Was ist passiert, mein Liebling?“  
  
“They took my creatures… all of them…” Newt whispered, flowing with too many strong emotions to stop the few stray tears that fell from his eyes. He let himself be spun around to face Gellert who in turn pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead.  
  
“And we will get them all back, of course.” Gellert took a step back, eyes flashing with dead serious intentions. “You went for tea with Felix yes?”  
  
Shaking himself out of it slightly, Newt recalled the moments that happened a mere ten minutes ago. He threw his hands up, exasperated once he came to the conclusion of who exactly took his creatures. “Bloody Aurors.”  
  
“To the Ministry?”

Newt arrived at the British Ministry that same afternoon with a beautiful brown speckled-white eagle-owl clamped onto his shoulder. He headed directly for his brother’s office to find Theseus already waiting, leaning against the desk.  
  
At the sound of his door opening, Theseus looked up, forcing himself to ignore the large bird. “They got it authorised without me.” He said all but immediately, knowing this discussion was strictly a fast-paced business meeting.  
  
“He,” Theseus started, pointing to a nervous double-agent that was hiding in his office. “tried to stop them. It seemed to be a need-to-know type plan.”  
  
“I can tell you who did it and where the creatures are?” The cowering man suggested uncertainly after receiving a blank stare from the magizoologist. He shifted uncomfortably while that stare turned into a smile, leading the way after being told it was a marvellous idea.  
  
The man felt like he was holding his breath as they made their way down to the lower levels of the Ministry. He only released after he had told of the room’s whereabouts, and after being promised no harm would befall him for this situation. Though he did take concern when the owl ruffled its feathers at him and Newt had to tell it to simply, ‘not’.  
  
Adventuring through the lower levels, Newt had his wand drawn, grip loose enough to not ache but strong enough to be prepared. He quickly and quietly made his way down multiple corridors, both his and the birds eyes scanning for any potential threats.  
  
Having come across no issues, Newt paused in front of the closed door of a room that frustrated curses were being thrown. He took great pride in knowing that his protection spells were giving the trained Ministry workers a hard time.  
  
Newt started to slowly open the door but threw it open with haste when he heard an excited yelp.  
  
“This is the last one!” The man standing over the case exclaimed mere seconds before he was blown backwards.  
  
The four Aurors in the room all turned their attention to the doorway where Newt and Newt alone stood. The handful of creatures left in his basement habitats were now confined to magic restricting cages.  
  
“Stand down!” An Auror ordered Newt, raising his wand with the purpose of casting a simple Immobulus. But he never got the chance as the eagle-owl suddenly flew in front of him, snatching his wand and cutting his hands.  
  
Newt waved his case over into the safety of his hands as he spelled and hexed his way to other side of the room to his creatures. With all but one Auror taken care of, Newt made quick work to open both the cages and his case, coaxing the frightened beasts in. He had gotten them all in nicely.  
  
However, there was one detail not accounted for – the spell breaker that had been thrown back at the beginning of the scuffle. The man sent a simple hex onto the magizoologist who yelped in surprise.  
  
Newt went to return the favour but the hex had caused a stinging pain in his wand hand, shocking him enough to let the Spell Breaker get another shot. It was an extremely mild version of the Crucio spell, but it still sent unwanted tingles through the body.  
  
It would seem that there was something much quicker than the attacking man, or the worried owl.  
  
Barrelling out of the case came a protective beast who let out a roar of battle. With the door suddenly closed and locked, the beast had free range to do what it wanted with the poor sap who decided to hurt its friend.  
  
There were multiple ways a Chimera could hurt its pray. And toying with it was just a fun extra for it.

With all creatures secure in his case, and only one fatality, Newt and his owl returned to Theseus' office.  
  
Having found out his brother was taking the rest of the day off, they apparated side by side to Newts’ house and its partial mess.  
  
After doing a thorough check to make sure nothing unwanted was left behind by the intruders, the brothers began fixing things and putting up more basic wards.  
  
Sighing, Newt settled into a sofa, summoning up a kettle and tea leaves before preparing to heat it up. He shrugged the owl off his shoulder, giving it a quick pet on its beak before it fluttered next to Theseus. Only to promptly disappear.  
  
Theseus got quite a fright when he blinked and found the Dark Lord standing next to him, magic weaving its own wards.  
  
Seeing as the Dark Lord’s wards surpassed his, Theseus threw in the towel, expecting to join Newt in a seat and start up a conversation.  
  
Except all Newts’ attention – minus the tea – was once again completely consumes by his partner and the way he moved when putting up the protective spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*  
> Really am sorry about the wait  
> There should another one soon, hopefully  
> Enjoy the day lovelies


	15. Chapter 15

_The Daily Prophet (Headline)  
_  
Newt Scamander – Suspected link to the Dark Lord attacks Ministry  
  
One dead and four injured as Scamander and his assumed familiar sneak into the Ministry over an incident involving magical beasts. Does this confirm Ministry suspicions?  
  
Head Auror, Theseus Scamander, speaks out about the incident.  
“Newt is in no way affiliated with that vile man. Now, I admit he went a bit far, but the investigation was conducted poorly. We do not handle our cases in that way in order to avoid these types of situations.”  
  
Seems like quite a predicament these brothers have themselves in now.

_The Daily Prophet (Side headline)  
_  
Two American Aurors Investigating the Dark Lord Reported Missing  
  
Auror Porpentina Goldstein and Head Auror Percival Graves have been reported missing after failing to follow protocol for two and three weeks, respectively.  
  
Both played a hand in the capture of Grindelwald and are feared to have been repeated the favour.  
  
The British Ministry has confirmed that they will assist in the search party, joining forces with the Americans and Parisians in light of recent troublesome activities.

If the situation at hand wasn’t important and didn’t involve him, Newt wouldn’t be there. He was in no mood to discuss and socialise, even if was with his own brother and partner.  
  
Yet there he was, occupying the window seat with a large mug and Picket to partially distract him from the conversation.  
  
His brother and Gellert were going over the potential gossip leakers in the Ministry, trying to figure out a plan of action so such things would never reach the press again. Their other main concern was how to handle the issue without confirming Ministry suspicions about Newt.  
  
It was one thing that he couldn’t enjoy quiet cafes, but it was another thing that he couldn’t enjoy his own home or be confident enough in the safety of his creatures.  
  
“When will they know?” The chatter stopped at his first spoken words of their little meeting. Neither man answered him. “When will they learn?” It was shocking to see someone emit such a strong warrior’s aura while also being so fragile. Newt was walking on a thin line between them, anger and sadness coming and going randomly.  
  
He was there for himself, that much was obvious. But he had agreed to join the movement for the magical beasts he could save, free, care for. His resolve was only strengthened by the latest incident.  
  
“Sooner than you may think,” Theseus said. He had been informed of a certain breakthrough that would involuntarily speed up the imminent battle.  
  
Of course, who would be the better prepared side would be rely on who Dumbledore tells his advancements to.  
  
“As long as he doesn’t talk to anyone else, we may gain the upper hand.”  
  
“Excellent.” Gellert rose from his seat, thanking the elder brother for his time before ushering him out of the office, locking the door once he was gone.  
  
Calmly making his way to the window seat, Gellert knew that most of his affections laid more with teasing and sexual, but he needed to do something for his magizoologist.  
  
He gently pulled Newt up only to sit down and bring him with. Vanishing the mug to the desk, Gellert leaned against the wall, one leg propped against the glass as the other hung off the edge. His arms snaked their way securely around Newts’ waist, chin resting upon head.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, Gellert willingly being used as a pillow, before Newt intertwined one of their hands. Words of encouragement and sweet nothings were whispered into Newts ears as he stared off into the mountains.  
  
A feather light kiss to his neck caused Newt to let out a long breath.  
  
“I have a gift,” was mumbled against his skin, igniting it. But the swell of warmth in his heart beat any other desires.  
  
He allowed himself to be lead down a passage – one only the two of them knew of – and into their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Their joined hands never parted until Gellert pressed a light kiss to them before releasing, allowing Newt of open the small box with ease.  
  
Inside was a pair of dragon cuff earrings that would follow the curve of one’s ear. They were enchanted, of course, to mould themselves to their wearer for the highest level of comfort, placed under a more long-lasting notice-me-not charm.  
  
Putting them on, Newt could feel their magic, watching them settle down in a mirror Gellert had so kindly brought in front of him.  
  
“They can also act as separate familiar. Owl sized dragons to help you and your creatures.” Gellert explained, taking the now empty box. “Responsive only to you.” He took a step back with a sweep of his hands, silently suggesting that they should be tested to prove his statement.  
  
Taking a few steps away from the bed, Newt closed his eyes, breathing deeply and calmly. He reached out to the magic, mixing it with his own. He raised his arms slightly, not sure of exactly how large the metallic beats would be.  
  
Feeling a weight in his shoulders, he opened his eyes, smiling when he found two silver dragons resting on him.  
  
Newt sent them back to being body decorations as Gellert spoke. “It will be easier and faster the more you do it.” He said simply, watching with curiosity as his beloved came impeccably close to him.  
  
Leaning forward the now small distance, Newt let his eyes close and hands search Gellerts’ as he pressed their lips together softly. It was long and sweet, and conveyed what Newt hoped was all his emotions.  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbled against lips. If possible, he would have chuckled slightly as the kiss was deepened and he was politely directed backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but I felt like leaving it like this instead of another cliffhanger (of sorts)


	16. Chapter 16

Despite their only lead of Newt’s sudden increase of disrupting creature traffickers leading to a dead end, the Ministry had not fully pulled out of their accusation. They were monitoring the magizoologist closely. But they failed to realise they were also being watched.  
  
In the past eight or so days, Newt took to the streets of London with an uncomfortable amount of caution before retreating to the safety of his home, but he rarely stayed. After the incident, he moved all his creatures into a new bag which he left at the castle if he needn’t take it with him. This meant that his time at the castle was now split between his creatures and magic lessons with either Felix or Gellert.  
  
His brother had been busy trying to organise a meeting with the elusive Dumbledore, who eventually did yield. But only on the condition that both Scamander’s attended the meeting so that he could check on their wellbeing after the headline was released.  
  
It was a meeting that Newt was dreading, knowing his previous mentor to be one of many questions and concerns.  
  
And it had started just like that – the brothers being bombarded with questions about themselves the past few months. It only got interesting once Theseus excused himself to use the loo.  
  
Dumbledore had turned to Newt, explaining that this would be the release of a great burden for him.  
  
“You and Grindelwald were… close?” Newt asked, a façade of oblivion put on firmly.  
  
“We…” Dumbledore started, eyes drifting out the window as they glazed over. “It was irrational young love that ended abruptly because–” He cut himself off, the strong urge to tell someone why they had split faltering for but a second.  
  
“He was practicing dark arts?”  
  
“He was – probably still is – a very sexual man, and once he found out I could not, reflect, those feelings, he left.” It was clear that Dumbledore still had high faith in the youngest Scamander, his openness almost inviting.  
  
All Newt could muster in response was a small ‘Oh’, and in what he felt was good timing, Theseus returned, the meeting instantly business only.  
  
Switching to his normal professor mode, Dumbledore began his explanation.

Another week had passed and the less than legal meeting had commenced.  
  
Dumbledore and Gellert had positioned themselves on opposite sides of a fairly small table, a protective boundary separating them – cast by none other than Theseus who stood to the side.  
  
Newt stood on the other side, not quite sure why his presence was requested… by someone other than his brother or partner.  
  
Despite the oddity of the whole situation, the four males seemed to take it in stride, wishing to be done quickly.  
  
Thus, the undoing of a tedious bond began.  
  
Dumbledore started, saying the incantation loudly before his voice was reduced to a concentrated mutter. His complicated wand movements were strong and severely repetitive, each flick of the wrist as important as the rest.  
  
Gellert followed suit, picking up the words and movements quickly.  
  
The pendant slowly rose off the table, suspended by the swirls of colourful magic surrounding it. A deep shade of a blue purple accompanied by a dashing maroon.  
  
But as this continued, the Scamander brothers felt a sudden tired wash over them, part of their magic being unknowingly borrowed for the time being.  
  
A vibrant red and a dull-ish orange joined the color sphere. And along with it the blood that swirled with the vial pendant slowly but surely slithered its way out only to dissipate once fully empty.  
  
As the now useless and very much so destructible pendant fell back atop the table, the Scamander brothers dropped to one knee, their borrowed energy forcefully restored.  
  
Gellert rose, snatching the pendant and letting it disappear in a burst of flames as he restrained himself from seeing to his partner.  
  
Dumbledore stood tall, aware that the protective barrier had collapsed during the procedure.  
  
“Any tricks today?” He asked, knowing the brother would pause as a good chess piece for the opposing side.  
  
Gellert sneered as he spoke. “I gave my word as to not.”  
  
“There’s a person whose opinion you actually value?” Dumbledore huffed; his disbelief as clear as day. “You of all people wouldn’t.”  
  
Despite knowing the possible ramifications if word spread to the wrong people, Gellert couldn’t help himself. He always did love to wind people up to their breaking point. “Who’s to say I haven’t?”  
  
If physically possible, Dumbledore’s mouth would have dropped to the floor instead of hanging open indecently.  
  
“I think it’s best we take our leave,” Theseus said as he straightened himself out. Latching a hand to Dumbledore’s arm before apparating to a random spot of forest on the edge of Hogwarts. “Sorry, got a bit turned around.” He assured the professor that his brother was following behind them and would meet them at the entrance to the school.  
  
However, Newt had a few minutes to spare in the abandoned building.  
  
Both his hands were gifted with a feather-light kiss that found its way to his lips.  
  
“Die Dinge werden gedeihen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, meine Liebe.”  
  
For a moment, Newt was alone, standing between tree and stone. But as two figures made their way out of the trees, he knew he would be able to spend the rest of his day on things much less stressful.

As the evening took its place, Newt strolled to the castle’s library in search of history books containing legends about a certain magical beast. He quickly realised he was not the only one who thought a late-night read was a good idea.  
  
Hidden behind a small stack of books was a raven-haired boy, immersed with the words, a quill writing down his notes for him. He perked up when he heard his name called.  
  
“Oh, Mr Sca– Newt.” The quill stopped as he held his page with a thumb.  
  
“Found an interesting topic?”  
  
Credence lit up as the candles around him flickered from his sudden movement. “There are so many non-verbal spells that people have tried for centuries! They’re all classified as highly difficult,” the boy rambles on, truly invested in his learning of the magic world. “Isn’t it fascinating?”  
  
“Quite,” Newt replied, taking a seat across from the boy. “I happen to have my own copy. I’m sure you can have the simplest spells in there down in a few go’s.” He was happy that the boy had a place to learn and let his magic out.  
  
“What were you looking for tonight?”  
  
“Helingdor's Curious collection.”  
  
“I think I have a few here...” Credence rummaged through his pile of books before pulling out three books from the collection. “The way she talks about everything is wonderful. I made a few notes...”  
  
Newt smiled softly, accepting the books but not moving from his seat. The boy was already impressive but knowing that Helingdor was a woman was rare knowledge. “I would love to see them.”  
  
And so, the pair spent their early morning hours discussing different magical forces that were gifted to beasts and how wizards used to approach them in much different tactics.  
  
The ancients, like most in muggle history reports, thought these creature’s otherworld and responded with respect. Somewhere along the line, people began thinking violence and domestication was the answer.  
  
Newt knew that wasn’t the way to go.  
  
The pair might have been there for many more hours to come if it wasn’t for the clearly stressed appearance of Felix and four others with striking resemblances to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last my creativity cooperated with my brain and hands to type this out


	17. Chapter 17

For a large dining table that used to be for one, it sure was getting a lot of use the past year.  
  
In his seat to the left of the head chair, Newt angrily made tea for eight people. Things like seemed to happen at least twice a week now.  
  
To his right, Gellert sunk into the cushioning, head resting on hand in thought. He observed the Bentham siblings, noting the way they all straightened under his gaze. Except for Felix. Nodding at the boy, Gellert looked away, many thoughts running through his mind.  
  
As tea was passed his way, he remembered that Felix – apart from his mother – was the only Bentham to know the location of his home. It was placed under _fidelus_ and other protective spells years ago, and only those trustworthy enough knew how to get through all of them.  
  
Glancing at the empty seat to his right, Gellert motioned the boy over.  
  
“Come, explain what happened.”  
  
Felix and his eldest sibling had returned from the markets moments before a knock came on their manor’s front door.  
  
Everyone froze, only the eldest moving towards the door, enquiring who dared to disturb them. Unluckily, the lead Auror assigned that day was never one to entertain pleasantries.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the door was off its hinges, five Aurors storming in.  
  
Upon the breach, all Bentham’s hurried to the library, which was the room with the largest floo point. Felix was the one to get it ready, the safest place he knew being Nurmengard castle. What the siblings didn’t expect was for their parents to stay back in hopes of keeping the Aurors away from the library. And they certainly didn’t expect the third eldest to go running after them.  
  
Nobody was sure what would happen to them. Death? Interrogation? They feared either option.  
  
“I wouldn’t put it past them to use _veritaserum_ ,” Felix said, finishing his spiel.  
  
His siblings, though all older, seemed more shaken than from the experience than he.  
  
The table sat in silence for a moment before Newt stood, determination bright in his eyes. “Then we need to act quickly.” He waited for everyone else to rise form their seats. “If you wish to stay here, that’s fine. Otherwise, meet in the office in thirty minutes.”

Newt paced in the office; hands occupied by one of the hatchlings. He was getting immensely tired of the people he cared for being threatened by Aurors and the Ministry.  
  
“I can’t sit here and do nothing, Gellert,” he said once he finally stood still. He held his partners strong gaze with ease.  
  
“Stay in the castle.” It was not a request.  
  
Newt stalked closer, ready to chew him out, only to see the gray eye swirling with wisps of white. Newt sighed. “Concern is great, orders are not.” He sat on the desk next to Gellert just as the visions stopped. “What did you see?”  
  
Gellert leaned back with a sour expression. He said that nothing good would likely come if either of them went to retrieve Felix’s family, much to his disappointment. He was hoping to make a statement and let off some steam, but it was sadly not in the cards. Then, he let a small smirk grace his lips as he thought of how confused the Ministry would be afterwards.  
  
“We’ll send Abernathy. Killing prisoners then rescuing them will surely rattle them a bit.”  
  
Newt nodded, shifting his weight so that he was half-facing the door.  
  
A knock sounded, and with a swish of the hand, opened to reveal all Bentham siblings with strong determination.  
  
As they settled in, Newt fire-sent for Abernathy, ignoring the surprised looks from the newly met siblings.  
  
After a few moments and a couple of rapid knocks, Abernathy slipped in the room with a, “My lords called?”  
  
Newt stared at him before movement caught his eye. Felix was giving him an encouraging thumbs up. The title of lord just, felt different.  
  
“Angela Bentham was taken by the Ministry in England. We need to get her, her husband, and one child out of there as quickly as possible.” Gellert stated.  
  
Felix almost snorted at the lack of names used. He supposed the Dark Lord did have his favourites.  
  
“We can’t go,” he motioned between himself and Newt,” so you are going to lead the siblings in this extraction.”  
  
Felix cleared his throat, looking from one of his siblings to Abernathy. “Could we do it with five people?”  
  
Flicking out his tongue, Abernathy looked over the siblings before deciding they could, but it would entail a slight increase in difficultness.  
  
Nodding, Felix turned back to the boy next to him – the second youngest child. He mumbled something in his ear, getting a silent message in return. He gave a squeeze of the hand before addressing the rest of the room.  
  
“Alfie would like to stay here.”  
  
Gellert let it happen, dismissing the family with a wave of his wand.  
  
“Ange would be proud to see her youngest so active.” Abernathy mentioned as he slithered closer to the exit.  
  
“Now she has a chance to see him in action,” Gellert said, bidding the American farewell.  
  
“They’ll be fine, love.” Gellert assured, rising from his seat to take the sleeping hatchling into his own arms. Newt gave him a soft smile in return. “I have something else planned for the second lord of this castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know.  
> BUT, there is two other chapters coming out before weeks end (hopefully) as well to make up for lack of updates in Nov. and to make sure I post before Dec. ends.  
> Sorry for the wait and enjoy lovelies


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would seem I've gotten a bit attached to my OC Felix :)

_It was a cheerful afternoon, those in the older grades returning from their Hogsmeade weekend fun.  
_   
_Little second-year Felix waited patiently in the Great Hall waiting for his siblings to return with treats that he could not get himself. He beamed when his sister sat beside him, enveloping him in a tight hug._   
_When released, he all but tackled his brother Alfie as he sat on his other side.  
_   
_The trio chatted animatedly away, a charmed bag being handed to Felix who dug through it, pleased with the assortment of treats his siblings were nice enough to give him. He said thank you, of course. They were a family raised with manners.  
_   
_“Want to see a trick?” Alfie asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Felix and an eye roll from their sister (but she was still smiling). With mumbled words, he recalled the spell he learnt just that afternoon from the bookkeeper with a sparkle in his eyes.  
_   
_An orb of misty air was conjured, which quickly shifted to the colors of the stars and planets. The purples, blue, grays, and soft reds made the white specks shine just as bright as the ones in the sky.  
_   
_Felix let out a tiny ‘wow’ as the orb changed into streaks that danced around his outstretched fingers and around his head.  
_   
_It always made Alfie extremely happy to teach his brother something new. So, he rambled on about the science of the sky, and how they were able to link it with magic.  
_   
_Unbeknownst to the happy siblings, a 3rd year Gryffindor didn’t take kindly to a Ravenclaw showing off at their table. Not that the child would ever admit it, but they were also jealous of the sibling’s great relationship and money.  
_   
_As many know, a whirlwind of emotions can affect even a highly trained magic user.  
_   
_Alfie’s sentence was cut off halfway through, the boys words replaced by gasps of air. The magic show stopped as his hands clasped and undid, eyes darting around the table.  
_   
_But just like it started, it ended in an instance.  
_   
_“No!” The 3rd year called out, all eyes locking onto them. They panicked, apologies spilling from their lips because they in fact did not mean for that to happen.  
_   
_That area of the table was quiet as they waited for Alfie to reply. However, when all that came were struggled breaths with each word attempted, all hell broke loose.  
_   
_Alfie himself began panicking, afraid if the accidental magic could cause permanent affects.  
_   
_Felix, and all his love for his brother, broke down in tears. He (figuratively) cursed the 3rd year, his own magic mingling with emotions in a desperate attempt to do something to help his brother. It did, but not in the way anyone thought it would.  
_   
_Their sister... You would hate to get on her bad side. She tried to fling herself across the table at the 3rd year, a million wandless hexes on the tip of her tongue. For the benefit of both parties, she was restrained by four other 5th year Gryffindor’s while others notified the professors.  
_   
_It was a blur after that for both Felix and Alfie as they went to hospital wing and their parents were called in._

“Is that – is that the American traitor and the Bentham child?”  
  
Turning at the voice of his companion, Theseus did indeed see the two easily recognisable criminals doing what he assumed to be keeping watch.  
  
Letting out a sigh that felt as big as his worries, Theseus told the underling to go get reinforcements while he stayed to secure the area. When he was sure that no one else was wondering about, he cast an _aguementi_ to get the males attention.  
  
“Theseus!” Felix said, half in a friendly greeting, half annoyance at the water on his face.  
  
“You’re terrible lookouts,” Theseus raised his wand as he spoke, taking a few steps closer. A flick of his wrist revealed a hidden window that let in the beginnings of a severe storm. “Abernathy, spell me.”  
  
Abernathy nodded, casting a restraining spell that sent electrical shocks to the person trapped when anyone tried to remove it. Thankfully, with years of practice he could set the level of shocks and thus would keep his own head safe.  
  
With that down, he ushered Felix and the rest of his family towards the window, telling them to split into groups that will then meet up later. He made sure that himself, Felix, and Ange were in separate groups.  
  
With but a moment to spare, a herd of eager Aurors came rushing down the hall, wands at the ready.  
  
Theseus sighed from his position stuck to a wall, creating the best story he could without getting himself demoted.  
  
Looking over the intricate magic to the small horde of Aurors. “Anyone good at puzzles perhaps?”

By the end of the day, Theseus was beyond tired. He had spent three hours in a meeting with other Heads of Departments, along with the French and American Ministries not only deciding on a large-scale movement, but also confirming his makeshift story.  
  
He had needed to confirm that it was an ambush one too many times for his liking.  
  
Despite his lack of enthusiasm to stay awake, the day was not over just yet.  
  
Once home, he ridded himself of coat, jacket, vest and tie before walking through those familiar green flames into the simple sitting room of the castle. Not to his surprise, his visit was expected.  
  
An acolyte led him down to the cells, leaving him before a door with muffled groans creeping through the door’s cracks.  
  
Steeling himself for the gruesome sight he was sure to walk in on, Theseus took a deep breathe before knocking loudly. The door opened in an instance, but neither the tortured nor torturer had moved.  
  
“Grindelwald,” Theseus said, eyes flicking to the man writhing with more than just physical pain on the floor.  
  
“Any issues from today?”  
  
“No, but a warning would be nice next time.”  
  
“Apologies,” Gellert replied, finally turning away from his anger-release victim. “It was a sudden plan.”  
  
Theseus sighed, placing his hands in his pockets as a sign of letting the issue go. He had yet to find exactly how far he could take things, and he didn’t want to test his luck without his baby brother around.  
“What’d you do to Graves to get him so, well, broken?” Theseus didn’t ask out of interest, but more the fact that he needed to make some form of conversation if he was to be waiting around.  
  
Gellert grinned, malice clear on his face. “This is what happens when you revisit torturous memories. A year’s worth of physical and psychological damage is all brought back by a simple greeting.” He raised his wand slightly, casting a shadow over Graves, making the man squirm against his restraints harder. “Having fun, Graves?” A choked noise came from the man in question whose eyes were being squeezed shut as tight as possible.  
  
Theseus just stood there. If he didn’t know that the thrill of violence and world domination were engraved in the Dark Lord’s being, he might be forgotten. Those moments he caught Grindelwald with his brother showed him an all but different man. And yet, the man before him was precisely who his brother had picked.  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Theseus stopped himself from trying to decipher his brother’s decisions before he gave himself a migraine. Instead, he focused on something else.  
  
“Where’s Newt?”  
  
“Paris, ‘til tomorrow night.”


	19. Chapter 19

That same morning the others infiltrated the British Ministry, Newt took off to Paris. He, and Ms Rosier, relaxed in a bakery for most of the morning before moving to one of the apartments above.  
  
Of course, the bakery was owned by none other than Jacob – who was able to catch up with his magical friend as while Queenie looked after the shop.  
  
This was until the early afternoon in which Newt and Vinda took their leave, heading to their own muggle apartment in preparation for a meeting that afternoon. Seeing a dear friend was never the only thing on the agenda while travelling.  
  
Under the guise of a Polyjuice potion, both Newt and Vinda were escorted to an empty showroom that ouwld be filled with exclusive magical beasts late the next night. Before anyone was allowed to get to that, the salesman promised an informative lecture on the beasts.  
  
“Gray scales with a dark red stomach. Sharp teeth, sharp sparks.” The man conducting the little meet-and-greet said, trying to slowly rile up the crowd. “Strong wings and a belly of fire. Our exclusive beasts on offer is a batch of Ukrainian Ironbelly dragons!”  
  
Murmurs spread through the small crowd; Newts breath stuck in his throat.  
  
Newt had worked with a thunder of dragons during the war, but as soon as they had finished, the Ministry exterminated them. The Ukrainian ironbellies he had grown fond of, and them of him, were taken without second thought.  
  
“An idea of what you’d be buying…” the salesman said as a piece of parchment floated to each group before he and the room suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone on open fields far from Paris.  
  
Staring at the picture in his hands, Newt could clearly see the muzzle, chains, and scars fitted onto the fully grown dragon. Squinting, he could see tiny wings in the corner, causing his rage to double.  
  
Incinerating the picture, Newt cocked his arm as a silent question to Vinda, who graciously accepted his arm. They apparated side-by-side to their apartment.  
  
Here, Newt let some of his emotions out.  
  
“They’re trafficking a mother ironbelly and her hatchlings.” Each word said reeked of anger. “We need to get them out.”  
  
“We must wait.”  
  
“The longer we wait, the more chance they’ll be abused again!” Newt said, stopping his pacing that he hadn’t realised he was doing. He ran a hand through his hair, fingers brushing against the cool metal on his ears. Taking deep breaths, he looked Vinda in the eye and apologised for his brief outburst.  
  
“Ne t’en fais pas,” Vinda replied, readjusting her hat as the Polyjuice wore off. “My Lords friends are expecting him for dinner, no?”  
  
Newt nodded, checking the time. It might have been too early for dinner, but he knew it wouldn’t hurt if he headed over early.  
  
He bid Vinda farewell, her promising to come get him when it was time for the rescue mission.

An hour before midnight and two groups were sneaking into the trafficker’s hideout. On one side of the building was Newt and Vinda, an empty bag with them.  
  
On the other side was an unwelcome guest.  
  
Creeping through a back door, Vinda walked in front – serving as a means of protection for the magizoologist although he had his wand drawn and ready.  
  
The pair made their way through a series of corridors before descending a flight of stairs to where the dragons were being kept.  
  
Much to their surprise, the traffickers were standing between their merchandise and a handful of French Ministry workers.  
  
The mother dragon, who was too difficult to force into a cage, connected eyes with Newt, nose flaring while steam poured out. She tried to face him properly but the chains restricted her, rattling loudly.  
  
All eyes shot to the back corner where she was chained, which just happened to be the same area Newt and Vinda had snuck in through.  
  
Half the French Aurors repointed their wands, recognising Vinda instantly. It took one of the traffickers cursing Newts name and his presence for the Aurors to realise who he was.  
  
The traffickers feared for their wellbeing. Obviously not enough as they simply gawked at the odd pair, not prepared to be suddenly hexed.  
  
Alas, one of the seven were kneeling on the ground, the effects of the cruico curse being put upon them.  
  
Newt quickly secured the area, adding his own wards to prevent anyone from leaving or entering. With no room for hesitation, he tried disarming as many Aurors as he could before they started firing back. He disarmed three, but the remaining two quickly jumped into action.  
  
With everyone momentarily distracted with the traffickers, Newt edged closer to the mother dragon, wand in pocket, palms upwards and open.  
  
“I’m here to help,” he started reaching up to its face. The dragon lowered its head slightly, an inkling of trust for the strange man. “I’m saving you and your babies.”  
  
The dragon reared its head, looking to a crate on the other side of the room. Her eyes darted between it and Newt, worry and distrust coursing through her being. But she slowed her struggle against the chains when she realised Newt was going to get her out of them.  
  
As Newt reached for the closest chain, a hex was aimed at the empty space between him and it.  
  
“Do not release that monster!” Called one of the Frenchmen, most of the traffickers now restrained.  
  
Annoyed, Newt set the floor in front of the man ablaze, hands already reaching for the chain again. However, another hex was cast his way, this time by an angry trafficker who didn’t miss.  
  
Forced to kneel from the temporary pain, Newt summoned one of his dragon-earing familiars, letting it attach to the man’s shoulder, trying to gnaw at his face. Already immensely tired of the situation, Newt set the man’s coast on fire. Glancing around the room, he swiftly immobilised and disarmed an Auror preparing to attack his companion.  
  
Seeing both a trafficker and Auror charging his way, Newt let his other metallic familiar try its claws at getting the mother dragon free.  
  
Moving away from the creature, Newt put up a protection spell while retrieving his wand from his pocket.  
  
He saw a moment of hesitation in both men, taking it as an opportunity to slow them down. He doused the floor before them in water, watching as they slipped.  
  
The brief moment of satisfaction he had was quickly wiped away as he saw another Auror heading for the dragon.  
  
“Bugger it. Ignis anguis!” A snake shot from Newts wand as he rushed back to the ironbelly. The snake was unusually made of purple flames ad was semi-sentient.  
  
Newt sent one of his familiars to aid Vinda, the other to keep watch as he flicked and twirled his wrists in urgent movements at the dragon’s restraints. He ignored to Frenchman’s screams of agony as the snake tried to consume him, water a futile weapon against it.  
  
In a stressful number of seconds, Newt had successfully removed all the chains, including the horrible muzzle. As the beast stretched her wings, Newt could see the full extent of the abuse.  
  
Her wings had been clipped.  
  
With absolutely no care for anyone in the room (except Vinda), Newt ploughed his way to the other side of the room, using spells to hurt, not disarm. He quickly opened the crate, finding five baby ironbellies muzzled and forced to sleep.  
  
Untying his still empty bag, he began levitating each hatchling in, sighing in relief when all five were secure.  
  
Somehow, he had failed to notice the massive dragon that made its way to his side, nose fuming.  
  
Newt opened the bag widely, edging it closer to the dragon’s head. “Go, join your babies, please.”  
  
Thankfully, the mama dragon complied.  
  
With a burst of magic, Newts wards crumbled while he moved to the closest physical exit. “Vinda!” He called, seeing her nod before she too moved to leave quickly.  
  
In their wake they left a handful of wizards dead and alive – though those alive had many injuries that would leave scares, even with magical healing.

After returning to their muggle apartment, Newt and Vinda knew that it was unwise to stay in Paris. So, they left a note to Jacob and Queenie at the bakery and headed home to Nurmengard castle.  
  
When they arrived at nearly one in the morning, it was no surprise to see Gellert still in his office. The surprise was seeing Theseus lounging in one of the chairs, dozing off. Once the newcomers were noted however, both men were out of their seats to worry over the dishevelled state of Newt and Vinda.  
  
“What are you doing here Thee?” Newt asked, successfully diverting attention away from his state for a brief moment.  
  
“I’ve the weekend off. What are you doing back from Paris early?”  
  
“We may have some… issues, after this night.”


	20. Chapter 20

"What kind of trouble Newt?" Theseus insisted.  
  
"Paris putting me on high suspicion which will travel to Britain..."  
  
"Leading to me being investigated." Theseus finished, letting the words hand in the air. He had not been informed of any contingency plans for if things suddenly went south.  
  
Gellert, knowing there was no time to waste with silence, said, "Freshen yourselves up and call for Abernathy, there is a long night ahead of us." He then motioned for both Vinda and Theseus to excuse themselves and do as requested before he turned his attention to his ever-fidgety partner. Gellert had seen Newt shift his bag from hand to hand as soon as he had returned. "Go, tend to the creatures. I'll send Felix down with tea."

Fingers tapping rapidly on the table before him, Theseus impatiently awaited the arrival of his guest – who was supposed to have been at his house ten minutes ago. Thankfully, before he could begin to wear away his carpet with pacing, someone knocked on his front door.  
  
"Dumbledore." He did nothing but acknowledge the man as he ushered him inside, closing the door behind him securely.  
  
"Theseus!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "What's so important you call me away on a school day?"  
  
Clearing his throat, Theseus glanced at his watch before speaking. "There are rumours of Auror Percival Graves having found his way to England. I wanted your expertise on matters in case he has gone rogue, or, if the whole thing is a trap."  
  
Dumbledore pondered this information for a second, caught off guard by the absolute bluntness it was given in. Then, he supposed that this was just how the elder Scamander brother was when it came to his job. Nodding, he placed his hat atop his head before taking a step towards the door. "Where do we start?"  
  
Theseus took the lead on their short walk through the streets to a back-alley, thankful his face was hidden by the rest of him. "We can apparate from here." Quite quickly, he received Dumbledore's cocked arm in response, allowing him to pop them over to their new destination.  
  
The pair appeared before a tattered house; the only sign of life was a single dull light on the third story.  
  
"If he escaped, he is certainly trying to stay low." Dumbledore mumbled to himself as he started to edge towards the front door. When he lightly rapped his fist over the door, it did nothing but simply swing open with a squeak, having no lock to be shut properly. Slipping his wand from his sleeve, he kept going. "Hello?"  
  
Behind him, Theseus took another look at his watch, noting the time with complete seriousness. He cast a few revealing spells, and upon finding nothing, suggested they head to the room with light.  
  
They tread carefully, of course. No sense in trying to rescue a bloke only to get caught in an easily avoidable trap.  
  
Upon entering the sought-after room, they stopped in their tracks, just gazing at the mess of a man before them.  
  
In nothing but torn, thin linen was the shell of what was once a great Auror. His hair and beard overgrown, dirt and grime under every fingernail. He looked thinner too. And his posture was that of a man that had been through too much to want to deal with the world anymore.  
  
"Percival Graves?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
Hearing this strange new voice, Percival looked up, relieved to have been found by someone who wouldn't harm him. He could not remember how he got there, but he sure was happy to get out with someone who would help him. And the hope nearly reached his eyes too. If it weren't for the extremely familiar red head standing behind the stranger looking worried.  
  
"No," his voice scratched his throat, tender from abuse. "It's just another trick." He was whispering, fearful of whatever was to come.  
  
"It's not a trick. We're here to help you." Dumbledore assured, taking the steps necessary so that he could crouch in front of the man.  
  
"NO. No, stay back!" Percival hurried out, trying to scurry backwards only to find his back instantly hitting a wall. "You're lying! Anyone with him is lying." His voice quietened as he saw that Theseus had moved closer as well, the man once again checking his watch.  
  
And Percival was forced to watched as the careless expression that was hidden to the mystery man shifted to worried in a second, his voice sounding almost caring. "We're here to help you Graves. You must be in shock after what one can only imagine you've been through."  
  
Percival wanted to lash out, but his body had no more fight in it. Instead, he began to shiver intensely. So much that Dumbledore felt the need to reach out and physically ground him from his mind.  
  
But like clockwork, Theseus leant forward, resting a hand on Dumbledore, creating a link between the three before they were all whisked away.  
  
Whisked all the way to a room built only of cold stone.  
  
In the brief seconds it took to reorientate himself, Dumbledore felt his wand be ripped from his grip and the restriction of magic washing over him. There were layers of wards, charms, and spells looming over just that one room, he dreaded to think what the rest of the building was to be. Remaining calm, he simply dusted off his coat before looking up and making eye contact with a man he had thought he'd never see face to face until it was time to end it all.  
  
"Grindelwald."  
  
"Dumbledore, how nice of you to grace us with your presence."  
  
Eyes wondering over the others in the room, Dumbledore saw Theseus standing behind Grindelwald, accompanied by Vinda and Abernathy. He made sure to remember the fact that Percival was still on the floor next to him, seemingly frozen with fear. "You sure did a number on him." He said, nodding to the broken Auror.  
  
"But of course." Gellert said, not quite gloating.  
  
Alas, the time for their discussion was not then as a head poked through the door, black smudges all over the man’s face.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but, ah, he's sitting with all the babies around him and is just staring at the mother dragon. He's, ah, been like that for ten minutes." Felix rambled on. After having a lot of time around Newt and his creatures, he knew that even this was something unusual. "Do you want to...check on him, maybe?"  
  
Theseus was out the door before Dumbledore had time to process what the bundle of energy had said. But by the time he had, he had chains from his hands to the floor, forcing him to stay in the same spot while Gellert sighed and left the room, followed by his trustworthy companions.  
  
"I don't believe it. He stopped what _he_ was doing, for _someone else?"_ Dumbledore mused to himself, internally stressing out about this finding. His interest was piqued when Auror Graves piped up.  
  
"I was shocked too when I found out."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
While Dumbledore was stuck listening to the rambles of a tortured man, Gellert and Theseus were following behind a quick moving Felix who was leading them to a safe spot within the case as to observe the obscurity that was unfurling.  
  
"See? They're all just sitting there."  
  
Mumbling something under his breath, Theseus made to approach his brother, only to see that Grindelwald had done the same. Deciding he didn't want to face an angry dragon nor an angry Dark Lord, he let the other man go by himself.  
  
Gellert walked slowly, observing the scene with high interest. If he had known any better, he would have thought that Newt and the dragon were mentally communicating, but he pushed that thought aside. Only to secure it at the front of his mind when both pairs of eyes looked his way, the dragon huffing before looking back at Newt.  
  
He stopped a small distance from them, feeling as though if he waited patiently enough, one of them would talk.  
  
And luck be on his side, Newt broke the gaze of the dragon in favour of standing next to Gellert, radiating pure excitement.  
  
Gellert's lips and brows quirked as he waited for the info-dump he was sure to be getting.  
  
"It's amazing. Quincyl – the mama dragon – is a descendant of the original fire dragon, Smargoun, making her little family elementals! Now, I've only read about them in Helindor's books, but –" Newt said with little breath. He rushed back over to the dragons, revelling in the fact that he was granted permission to stroke Quincyl's scales. "This means that they have even more powers – secret powers, than the average dragon."  
  
"And, although most facts about elemental dragons are based off rumours of old ages, there is one about a bond between a human and a dragon. It's brilliant. A willing bond can lead to both mental communication, and an automatic translation between spoken word." Newt was smiling as he continued, absolutely thrilled with his findings.  
"It's extremely rare for that to happen."  
  
"And yet you've done it, haven't you?"  
  
Newt nodded, making his way over to his makeshift table that held precisely one cup of refilling tea and too many loose papers to count. "Not the spoken translation, but that could come later..." He replied, drifting off at the end as he became immersed in notetaking and summoning his copies of Helindor's books.  
  
"Fabelhaft! Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Liebling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked longer in my word doc... (it's a decent length I promise)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the new chapter lovelies


End file.
